Slayers and Curses
by Embarr
Summary: Buffy jumped through the portal but didn't end up where she thought she would. Now, she has to cope with a new life and new world until she can find a way home. When trouble arises though, she has to make choices that could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm not a Buffy expert, nor am I a POTC expert. I know enough about POTC but Buffy, let's just say I missed a few episodes and so if anything is wrong, blame it on that. I'd buy the dvd's so I would have a better idea of what I'm doing, but I'm poor. The life of a struggling artist… Well, this story has been bouncing around in my head and it refused to slip through any holes and into someone elses head. And so, here I am. Enjoy!

**Slayers and Curses  
**

By: Embarr

Chapter 1: Is this heaven… or hell?

She had jumped.

She had done it to save the world… again, to save her friends, and to save her sister. The Key, her dear sister who she'd known practically her whole life. Except she hadn't. The memories were fake, but she still loved her. And so she jumped, saying a few words to Dawn and then running off the edge of the tower to free-fall towards the opening portal.

Buffy expected to be dead as soon as she hit the ground, and perhaps she was. Was this heaven… or hell, she asked herself through the haze. It must be hell though, she felt pain. It coursed through her like fire and she gritted her teeth to keep from screaming in anguish. She didn't scream but a sob escaped her throat and exploded into the silence about her. It seemed to be only the tip of the iceberg as she broke down, tears staining her cheeks as they poured from her eyes. It hurt and she had held back tears so many times that she didn't care who saw this time. Her friends and family weren't there for her to be brave in front of and so she cried. She was surprised to find as her tears left her, so did the heat and the pain that came with it. Her senses reached out around her – she still didn't wish to open her eyes – and she felt a breeze caress her body.

Her relief was short lived as the breeze suddenly sunk into her. Cold, damp air enveloped her body and penetrated the skin, down to her bones and soul. She shivered violently, almost wishing for the return of heat. She was confused. Wasn't hell supposed to be hot? Buffy forced her eyes open to a mere sliver of there normal size to peek at the world around her. It was dark. Her eyes opened further, shifting about in confusion. Light suddenly shifted into existence a few feet away from her, and she finally caught a glimpse of sandy ground. Buffy looked up to find the source of illumination, discovering it to be the moon. The moon? Clouds drifted over it again, hiding it along with the light it had cast on the ground before her. Another gust of wind reminded her of her persistent shivering and she was once again sent into a fit as her body tried to reject the cold. The edges of her vision began to darken as the fit settled down. Yes, this was hell. First it seared you from the inside out, and then when you thought you were getting mercy as the pain subsided, they froze you until you wanted to die again. At least she had one escape left to her and it was creeping up on her whether she wanted it or not. Unconsciousness.

With that she fell into a fitful slumber, not hearing the sound of barking or the soft creak of a lantern in an old fisherman's hand as he walked down the shore with his dog. She didn't even wake when the dog came to her side and enthusiastically sniffed at her clothes, or when the old man staggered slightly under her weight as he carried her to shelter.

"I found her by the shore. The lass had a few bad scrapes and bruises and was awfully cold when I found her, but she seems to be recovering quite nicely."

"The poor child, what happened to her, I wonder?"

"I am not sure. The girl's dressed strangely though."

"What will become of her? It's obvious she's been through something horrible. We can't just send her back to wherever she came from."

"I don't think we can make that decision for her, dear. If she wishes to stay, then I am sure she can find a decent living in Port Royal, perhaps as a maid."

"Let us pray that she does."

One year later…

Buffy Summers looked up from the spit she was slowly turning. That was one of the few things they allowed her to help with in the kitchen anymore. The cooks had soon found out that unless they wished disaster upon them, they would not allow her to actually do any cooking. Even now they kept an eye on her, making sure Buffy didn't turn the spit too fast or too slow.

Here they knew her as Anne, the same alias she used when in L.A. They didn't know she was from the future or even that she could burn a TV dinner with style. Of course, they didn't know what a TV dinner was either (though if they did they would probably keep her away from the fireplace too) but that wasn't the point. She'd been here a year to date. She'd celebrated the anniversary of her arrival that night, returning to the spot she had been found by the fisherman and his dog to stare up at the sky and curse the powers that be for her predicament. They never answered her silent cries of anger though, and she never expected one. The fisherman that had found her had been kind. He had carefully explained that she was in Port Royal, not hell. She took everything in stride and even when she discovered the year, she managed to keep calm until she was in private. Her panic attacks were few though, and she eventually accepted the reality of where and when she was.

The fisherman, now known to her as Mr. Thatch, and his wife nursed her back to full health which didn't take long with her slayer healing. Too soon for the old couple, she was recovered and although she was grateful for their kindness, she grew too restless to stay put. Mr. Thatch noticed this and after giving her some money (which she took only after his stubborn insistence) and a letter to be given to the local governor, set her off on her new life. His wife wasn't so willing to let her go and only after a promise she would visit them as much as possible, and a bundle that was a new dress for Buffy was thrust into her arms, did the kind old woman bid her a tearful farewell. Buffy had thanked the two for everything and then packed her things, both from her old and new life, and headed towards the main part of town to her new fate.

The letter had contained a lie, which Governor Swann ate up quickly. It had said she was a friend of the Thatch's, just come to Port Royal and was seeking a living as a maid. Governor Swann didn't ask any questions, all the fake details were included in the fake letter. He was a gentle man, almost reminding her of Giles at times when he slipped into an awkward stance when presented with an odd situation. Just like Giles, Buffy thought sadly. It made her feel guilty for the deceit that she was using to acquire this job, but she knew it was necessary. She had no money, save for the few coins Mr. Thatch had kindly given her, and it was not enough to make passage to somewhere where she may find help to get back home.

And so she was now a servant in the Governor's mansion. She would clean, which wasn't a hard task given her stamina and strength, and she would assist in any other jobs they gave her. She appeared to be like any normal woman, trying to make a living as a maid. Buffy wasn't normal though, and she knew that that fact hadn't escaped someone in the household. She was sure that most in the mansion were oblivious of her night habits but she was sure she had felt someone's eyes on her back as she snuck out one night for her patrolling. After that, she'd taken precautions when leaving for patrol, taking detours through thick foliage in order to avoid spying eyes from the windows. There were many windows on the mansion though, making this a hard task for her. It had become easier once she'd managed to nab some dark clothing from a clothesline in town and she no longer worried about someone noticing her.

The area was practically a dead zone for vampires (no pun intended) and those few that managed to slip to shore from a newly arrived ship hardly ever got a chance to have a welcome meal before she staked them. The local demons weren't too much of a bother either. She found this as a relief almost, but an itch was slowly rising to the surface. She wouldn't admit it but deep down inside she needed more… action. She needed to do what she was called for. It had been her calling for so many years, longer than any slayer. Now, she was a seasoned fighter picking off fledglings with Mr. Pointy and slicing through demons with a stolen kitchen knife.

The spare time had given her some new experiences though. Along with her new found knowledge of Colonial laundering, she took up sewing. Estrella, a handmaid in the mansion, had thought it strange that Buffy knew nothing of sewing past meager stitches and so took it upon herself to teach her. She was patient with Buffy and, to humor her, Buffy settled herself enough to learn. She had to admit after awhile that the task of sewing wasn't so bad as she thought, and Buffy took up the lessons she was taught quickly. Buffy grew decent at sewing and although her stitches weren't quite as skilled as Estrella's, she managed to tailor her stolen "night clothes" to fit her better for future patrolling.

A friendship had grown between the two of them, and Buffy found herself spending more of her spare time in front of the fire with Estrella, sewing and swapping tales. Estrella had lived practically all her life with the Swanns, serving as Miss Elizabeth's handmaid. She told her of hilarious mishaps and Miss Swanns' younger years when she was obsessed with pirates. When the conversation turned to Buffy and her past though, things got vague.

"Anne, I know you don't like to talk about your past," that was an understatement. Estrella knew by now that Buffy tried to avoid mentioning anything about herself before Port Royal. She'd always told lies if forced and telling Estrella her spun tales felt even worse than telling them to Governor Swann. "But you've hinted at a family. Don't you like to speak of them?"

Buffy did and it was the few real stories that anyone managed to get out of her from then on. She told Estrella of her mother and Dawn, Giles and the Scoobies. When things got too close to home though, she'd stop and Estrella would let her. The subject would quickly change and Buffy would look gratefully at her friend for letting her keep some things to herself.

She had been here a year and Estrella was the only one to have heard anything about her that wasn't lies or rumors thrown about the servants quarters.

"Anne, you may stop turning the spit. I will take up the task from here. You are requested in the Masters' office." Buffy looked at the cook who had resumed her previous duty. The governor was requesting her? Nervousness clenched at her as she wiped her hands on a towel and headed towards the office. What if he'd heard of her slipping out at night or someone had found the stolen knife hidden in her possessions? She arrived at the door of the office and knocked.

"Come in." She opened the door, not finding Governor Swann's voice threatening. He was busy scratching away at some document with his quill and only looked up for a moment to see who it was before continuing his task.

"You wanted to see me sir," she asked in an uneducated slur of an accent. She'd easily picked it up from the Thatch's during her stay and she thought it would be useful in keeping her alias up. If Giles could here her now, he'd be cringing at her butchering of the English language.

Governor Swann looked up once more, distractedly. Recognition seemed to dawn in his eyes and he picked up a letter.

"Yes, yes. I want you to deliver this message to the local Smith. The man who is ordinarily my messenger is currently on another task." So it wasn't because of something she had done. Relief nearly turned her to jelly but she found sense enough to raise her hand and take the letter. "Don't leave until you have received a reply for me, understand?" Buffy nodded and took the letter. Then, with a curtsy (something that would have Xander and Spike in mutual mirth) she left the room to complete her new task.

She'd seen the Blacksmith's building before, mostly at night during her patrols, but had never gone in it. It would have been easy to swipe a few tools or freshly made weapons from there, even the guarded armory for that matter, but she didn't want to risk it. A kitchen knife could go missing with few questions asked, but for a sword or two to disappear… no, too risky and so she never attempted it.

Now that she was in the building though, she had a hard time restraining herself at the sight of several swords lining the walls. She resisted drooling over the skillfully crafted blades but her hand twitched, itching to reach out and grab one. Buffy squashed the urge enough so that she merely brushed a finger lightly across one of the smooth blades nearest her, staring at it in admiration.

"Can I help you?" A tall man stood behind her. Buffy spun around in her embarrassment, realizing she'd been caught admiring the blades. She recognized the man before her from when she accompanied Estrella into town. Estrella would lean in conspiratorially as he past by them and she'd whisper the handsome man's name. William Turner. He was apprenticed to the Blacksmith, which would explain his presence in the forge at that moment, and it was rumored that he and Miss Swann had the hots for each other. Estrella didn't exactly put it in those terms, but Buffy got it just the same. Will was said to be too proper to try anything with the governor's daughter though, which left Miss Swann annoyed. The man who stood before Buffy seemed restrained but in no way timid as most had said he was. She saw spirit in his eyes and the soul of a fighter. Buffy decided she liked Will Turner.

"I have a message for the blacksmith Mr. Brown," Buffy replied with a curtsy. Curtsying was becoming a reflex, one she would be glad to be rid of if she ever got out of this place.

"Mr. Brown is currently… preoccupied. You may leave the message with me and I will get it to him as soon as I can." Will held out his hand for the letter but Buffy didn't give it to him.

"I was told to wait for a reply before I returned."

"Oh."

"Oh," Buffy mimicked, giving him an amused smile. She decided she'd have a little fun with him, if she were to wait. "Are you usually this eloquent with women?" She moved around the room, looking at the tools and weaponry. Will seemed flustered for the moment and so she let him collect himself before she turned around again to face him. His guard was up once more when she turned and she smile approvingly. He looked closely at her, seemingly trying to remember something.

"You are the new maid at the governor's mansion, are you not?"

"If new means I've been there for an entire year, then yes. I'm Anne Summers… my friends call me Buffy though." She didn't know why she'd added that last part. She hadn't even mentioned her real name to Estrella. It was good to hear it being said out loud to another human being though, and she didn't wish to take it back.

"Buffy?" Buffy shrugged, not wanting to explain her odd name. Her eyes had landed on a small rack near the corner at that moment. A glint of metal drew her closer and she, unthinking, picked up the object. It was a small dagger, well crafted, sharp and small enough to hide in a boot leg. Courtesy of a drunk one night, she had acquired such boots and used them to sneak around easier and conceal the kitchen knife in. She knew the pitiful knife wouldn't hold up to any serious fights and she looked longingly at the knife in her hand.

"Did you make this?" Will was watching her carefully as he answered.

"Yes, along with a few other things in this room." Buffy looked around at the many swords, arching an eyebrow as if to say, "a few?", but didn't say anything.

"I like this very much," she raised her hand holding the dagger. "Very pretty."

"And very dangerous as well," Will said as he came over to her and took the dagger from her hand.

"Which is what makes it pretty," Buffy thought but didn't dare say. She watched as he carefully placed the small weapon in its holder once more, keeping herself from pouting like he'd just taken her favorite toy away. The room was silent for a moment while Will seemed to examine the wall.

"Are you always this…"

"Strange? Yes." Will jolted, thinking he had insulted her. He quickly moved to apologize but she stopped him.

"Don't worry, you're not the first to think of me that way and you won't be the last." Will opened his mouth to reply but the clatter of a bottle hitting the ground and then rolling interrupted him. They both looked to see Mr. Brown, bleary eyed and obviously up from a drink induced slumber.

Beer bad, Buffy thought distractedly as she stared at the man before her. She'd never caught a glimpse of Mr. Brown before and now that she had she wished she hadn't. He looked like a short, stubby caveman and smelled like one too. He brought back images of her mishap with beer and how the guys who had had the interesting experience with her had looked after awhile.

"What's going on," he said in a slurred, gruff voice. "Who's the girl?" Will seemed to be restraining himself as he patiently explained Buffy's presence. Mr. Brown shuffled over to snatch the letter from her hand, and Buffy tried not to gag on his stench. He then haphazardly walked back to the room from which he had appeared from to read the letter.

"Is your boss usually "preoccupied" like that?" Will seemed apologetic as he nodded. Buffy looked sympathetically at Will as he tried to hide the contempt he felt for the man who was his superior. Buffy knew a thing or two about supposed superiors not keeping up appearances.

They remained silent for the remainder of the time it took for Mr. Brown to jot down a reply and slap it into Buffy's hand. Buffy then turned to leave, giving a nod and dipping slightly in a bow of farewell to Will. He nodded, bending at the waist.

"It was quite an experience speaking with you, Miss Summers." Buffy smiled.

"It was quite an experience talking to you too," she turned to leave once more but stopped in the doorway to call back to Will once more.

"Will?"

"Yes, Miss Summers?"

"Call me Buffy." With that, she left feeling a smirk curl on her lips, assured that she had just left Will standing in the same spot she'd left him, thoroughly confused.

A/N: There you go. I'll try to update monthly but seeing as I am starting school soon, I can't guarantee that. I'll be writing papers left and right and they won't have anything to do with fanfiction. Make sure to review 'cause I really like positive input and constructive criticism. If you're just planning to review to say that my story sucks, don't bother 'cause bad attitudes don't help anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow… people reviewed. People _read_ this story. And liked it…There's something wrong with this picture. I can't put my finger on it but something is… You people are just reviewing so I'll post more of these wonderful author notes, aren't you? Well, here's more of the story, whether you wanted to see it or not. Enjoy!

**Slayers and Curses**

By: Embarr

Chapter 2: Now You Tell Me?

It had been two days since Buffy's fun encounter with the handsome William Turner. She was now strolling down the streets of Port Royal with Estrella, mingling with the midday crowd and trying not to be jostled by anyone. Her attempts were unsuccessful when she was distracted by a question from Estrella though, and as she turned to answer the young handmaid's question she found herself colliding with another body. Buffy managed to catch herself before she made an embarrassing fall to the ground, with the assistance of Estrella's hand on her arm to steady her, but the other person wasn't so lucky. They had been walking by a display of hats at that moment and Buffy looked up to find the amusing scene of a certain tall blacksmith steadying himself on the wall beside the display, modeling a brightly decorated bonnet on his head. Buffy couldn't help but laugh and she heard the light giggle of Estrella beside her.

"I don't think that hat really suits you, Will." This incited more peals of laughter from both girls and a blush from Will to match the small roses that dawned the hat that he was promptly removing from its perch.

"I apologize for running into you, Miss Summers. I wasn't paying attention." The laughter had finally subsided and Buffy gave Will a mirthful smile.

"What's with the Miss Summers? I thought we were friends."

"We hardly know each other. I don't believe you can mark that as a friendship." Buffy's lips thinned as she considered Will for a moment. After a while, she smiled again, but the sternness was obvious in her voice.

"I'm a good judge of people, Will, and I don't sense any badness coming off of you. When I say you are my friend, you're my friend." Buffy stared the man down until he averted his eyes in embarrassment.

"Very well," Will sighed, seeming to give in as if the idea of being someone's friend was new to him. He smiled, slightly, though and Buffy's grin broadened.

"If you'll excuse me, I must be going."

"All right. I guess I'll be seeing you then."

"Yes. Good day… Buffy." The word sounded like it had been dragged out of him, kicking and screaming the entire way.

"See, was that so hard? Good day, Will." Buffy curtsied (that was really starting to bug her), and when Will was swallowed by the crowd she turned once more to Estrella. Estrella's face didn't hide anything. She was confused and staring in disbelief between Buffy and the area Will had disappeared to just moments ago.

"What?"

"You were speaking to Will Turner." Estrella's voice came out as a shocked whisper, as if she feared someone would overhear.

"So?"

"He hardly _ever _speaks to anyone."

"Which would explain why he's not much of a chatter-box, but is it so strange that I was talking to him?"

"Well, yes," Estrella replied reluctantly. "It's just that… you have only met him once before today and already you are friends? Isn't that a little…"

"Wacky?" Estrella looked at Buffy with confusion. Buffy sighed, preparing herself to explain. "Look Estrella, I'm going to tell you something I once told an old friend of mine… Life's short."

"Life's short?" She seemed to test it on her tongue as if she were tasting wine. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you can't just let life pass you by. For all you know, you could be dead tomorrow." Buffy said it with a cheery tone to her voice but Estrella frowned.

"That sounds rather dreary."

"I know." They continued walking. It was getting late and the crowd was thinning as people returned to their homes or slipped into the pub for a drink before retiring. Everything was still, faint calls of men unloading ships from the docks floating to their ears as they slowly walked down the cobblestone in silence, and they enjoyed the familiar sounds for a short time before continuing their conversation.

"Is that why you wish to leave Port Royal, Anne?"

"What do you mean?" Estrella nudged her friend, smiling knowingly.

"You have rarely spent a coin of what you've earned since you came to the mansion. You must be saving it for something. Do you plan to leave here?"

"Oh, that." They stopped for a moment, away from the few people that were still on the streets. Buffy looked at her friend, carefully forming her words. "I do want to leave Port Royal, Estrella, but for many reasons. It's complicated. I just… I just have certain things I need to do that I can't do here, understand?"

"I understand." Estrella looked sad, like she were already losing Buffy. "You will promise to come back to visit?"

"I promise," Buffy said, warmly smiling and taking her friends hand. "Come on, we need to get back before Mrs. Evens has a fit about us staying out too late." They hurried along; extending their strides but neither seemed too worried about the wrath of Mrs. Evens as they stopped occasionally to watch the sun slowly dip out of existence. They did this in silence until Estrella and Buffy were nearly to the mansion, where Estrella's brow knit in confusion as she turned to Buffy.

"Anne?"

"Yes?"

"Why did Will Turner call you Buffy?" Buffy laughed.

Buffy had never actually met Elizabeth Swann over the year she'd lived in the same household. Most of what she knew about the young woman was what she heard from Estrella. Today though, they were short one handmaid and so Buffy found herself carefully moving up the stairs of the mansion laden with a tray full of breakfast foods. She was to give the governor's daughter her meals in her quarters when Miss Swann didn't eat in the dining room. This was one of those days since Governor Swann was currently out of the house. Buffy was also to do anything that Miss Swann asked her while tending to her for breakfast. Mrs. Evens had made sure to emphasize this part of Buffy's assignment, suggesting with every stern look that if she stepped one toe out of line she'd learn the consequences. The looks didn't scare Buffy though and she just smiled as she took the job.

Buffy knocked once she reached Miss Swann's rooms, shifting the tray easily to one hand. For a moment nothing happened, but Buffy's ears soon picked up the sound of rustling and a drawer being quickly shut. A voice then called, instructing Buffy to enter.

Elizabeth was standing by her bed, dressing rob haphazardly wrapped around her slender body. She was much taller than Buffy and she held herself like the lady that she was breed to be. There was fire in her eyes though, and Buffy found herself easily believing this was the same young woman who used to dream of being a pirate when she was a little girl. Buffy didn't say anything as she moved towards a table set up in the corner to relieve herself of the tray and Elizabeth just watched her blankly. After Buffy had set up the breakfast as she was instructed she stepped back, patiently waiting for Elizabeth to take a seat and begin her breakfast. She did and with a light "thank you" and a nod in Buffy's direction, she delicately worked her way through her food.

As Elizabeth was nibbling on some toast, Buffy cleared her throat.

"Will there be anything else you'll be needing this morning, Miss Swann?" Elizabeth stuffed the rest of the piece of toast into her mouth, much less elegantly as she looked up from her meal. Buffy tried not to smile. Elizabeth was looking at her carefully.

"You usually assist in the kitchens, do you not?"

"Yes, Miss Swann. We're a bit shorthanded this morning and the cooks were glad to be rid of me."

"Why is that?"

"Honestly, Miss Swann? They don't like my cooking, and I personally agree with them." A smile crept to Elizabeth's face and Buffy allowed herself a slight grin too.

"What is your name?"

"Anne Summers."

"You are the one that sailed from London only a year ago." Buffy didn't say anything, merely nodded. It was easier to lie when you didn't have to say anything.

"Tell me, did you encounter any pirates on your journey?" The young woman kept her face indifferent but Buffy saw the interest blazing in her eyes. So, Buffy thought, her interest in pirates hasn't died out as most believe.

"Sorry, I didn't." Elizabeth just smiled, as if to say there was no need for an apology. Buffy couldn't help but smile back. Miss Swann went back to her food and Buffy took the time to glance around the room. It was kind of dark, seeing as the curtains were still closed from the night. A few candles were lit, casting more shadows than light about the room. Buffy decided to test that line Ms. Evens had warned her about.

"Do you mind if I open the curtains? It looks a little dark in here." Elizabeth nodded. Buffy grabbed the heavy cloth and pulled it aside, causing herself to momentarily be blinded by the daylight that shined in through the window. When her eyes finally adjusted she looked back at a much brighter version of Miss Swann's room and a Miss Swann herself, still blinking slightly from the sudden change in lighting. Buffy felt a blush creep up from her collar to her cheeks.

"Sorry, didn't realize it was so bright."

"It's quite all right." Elizabeth's eyes had finally adjusted too and she resumed her breakfast as Buffy went about the room, blowing out the candles. When her task was finished, she looked around the room in satisfaction.

"There, now it looks less like a vampire lives here."

"Vampire?" Buffy didn't realize she'd spoken out loud until Elizabeth's questioning voice broke the silence. She looked over at Miss Swann, who sat there still with the remainder of her breakfast forgotten.

"You're finished? I'll just take this down to the kitchens if there's nothing else…" Her attempt to change the subject was squashed as she glanced at Elizabeth. The girl's eyes held a determination which quickly deflated Buffy's fake cheeriness. She sighed and sat herself in the chair by Elizabeth, forgetting for the moment that she was the servant and Elizabeth was the mistress.

"You've never heard of vampires?"

"No. What are they?"

"They're monsters that look like humans but they're not. When they attack or feed they show what they truly are."

"What do you mean by feed? What they eat."  
"Human blood." They were silent for a moment as Elizabeth processed this information.

"That sounds dreadful."

"It's supposed to." Buffy replied, standing up quickly. "I'm forgetting my duties though, so unless you require anything else then I'll be taking this tray back down to the kitchen."

"Do vampires exist? I've never heard of such a creature before." Buffy considered her for a moment.

"You've really never heard of vampires before." Elizabeth's posture became awkward as she shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

"Life as the governor's daughter is rather… sheltered. Are stories of vampires very common?"

"I thought they were, but perhaps I was wrong."

"I suppose it's ridiculous to think that some monster is out there at night, drinking blood. I would have certainly heard about such a death from my father, and no one would dare walk the streets at night if they were real." Buffy shrugged.

"Who really walks the streets at night," Buffy said jokingly, while thinking of the answer in her mind. "It's dark and all the shops are closed. No fun, just plain silly." Buffy found Elizabeth watching her carefully and she awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Is there anything else you need, Miss Swann?" Elizabeth took the hint that the discussion was over and instructed Buffy to retrieve a brush from her nightstand before she could leave. Buffy obeyed and quickly moved to get it so she could get back to her regular duties. The conversation had brought some thoughts she'd squashed long ago back up to the front and she wanted to think upon them more. As her fingers curled around the handle of the brush though, Buffy found all thoughts dropping from existence as her senses went on full alert. An image flashed before Buffy's widened eyes and she nearly dropped the brush in surprise. As soon as the image had appeared, it was gone and so were the feelings that had exploded through her body. She failed to bring the picture back to her memory and couldn't decide what triggered the sudden shock to her slayer senses.

She looked down at the brush that hung from her weak grasp. The feeling hadn't come from that, and it wasn't coming from anything around her anymore for that matter. Whatever it was, she had a feeling it meant to do that; like it _wanted _its presence known. Buffy decided she needed to get out of their quickly. She ignored the concerned questions Elizabeth asked her as she distractedly handed the girl her brush and then grabbed the tray, not caring that some of its contents spilled on her sleeve. Her blood was boiling, pounding in her ears as she stormed down the hall and into the kitchen. The cook yelled something rude when Buffy set the tray in her working space, but Buffy just kept moving through the kitchen and out the door.

Her feet carried her unconsciously to the place she always went to think. It had been where she was found, and she'd always hoped that she'd find answers by going back there. She had yet to find any, but it didn't keep her from coming there. Buffy looked out at the sea and for a moment was calmed by the gentle waves and salty breeze that came with it. It reminded her of the times she'd go to the beach with Willow and Xander and they'd laugh at Xander's cheesy jokes while they enjoyed the peace of the moment.

That's when the reality of her situation came crashing back down on her and the anger welled and confusion welled up again. She looked up at the sky, full of clouds and the early morning light. It was a beautiful morning but Buffy didn't notice it.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She yelled. When nothing replied except a gust of wind, she let out a strangled cry and continued. "You dropped me here with no warning or anything for an entire year and then I get this flashy thing out of nowhere! What am I supposed to do? Answer me!" Buffy picked up stone from the ground, angrily throwing it at the sky. It didn't reach its intended victims, rather arching high into the atmosphere and then coming down to land far off shore.

"Slayer." Buffy whirled around, eyes narrowed and crouched. She looked like a raging lioness and the balance demon that had caught her attention regretted being the focus of her at the moment.

"Whistler." The word came out as a hiss and the balance demon winced.

"So you remember me."

"Start talking."

"No hello?"

"Hell no, I want explanations." Whistler sighed leaning against a tree. He hid the fear he was currently feeling and stared the seething slayer in the eyes as he answered her.

"I'm here to tell you that there won't be any explanations."

"What?" Buffy bit out the word with as much venom as possible. Whistler winced at the sound, but didn't move from his casual position.

"There's nothing really to tell that you don't already know." The slayers eyes narrowed even further.

"You mean the Powers are just going to plop me here on my ass with no idea of what I'm supposed to do."

"I didn't say that." The balance demon sighed again. "Honestly, Slayer, the Powers had no say in you being here."

"What?" The anger was gone from Buffy, suddenly drained by Whistler's words. In its place came confusion, and fear.

"Someone sent you here, Slayer, but it most definitely wasn't the Powers." So that's how it was, Buffy thought. Someone else was screwing with her life and she had no say in the matter. And they were choosing to leave her up to her own devices while they watched from where it was safe… typical.

"Who and what sent me here then." To this Whistler frowned. He straighten himself and began to retreat into the trees as he replied.

"That I know and cannot tell you. Good luck, Slayer." He was gone. Buffy stared at where he disappeared with disbelief and frustration. They were really going to leave her alone; with no friends and no help, she was going to face whatever baddy was coming her way. Well, she wasn't going to take this lying down, she decided.

"You play dirty, I play dirty," she said under her breathe as she hurried down the shore. It was time she did a little screwing with her new fate.

A/N: Wow, I wrote this chapter down before typing it up and it looks _very_ different from what I started off with. I just hope those changes were good changes and not sucky ones. Please review. I've already gotten some good reviews and good reviews always make me happy and eager to write.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh look, another chapter…

Disclaimer: I realized I forgot to put this in the first two chapters. So, I'm going to say this now and it implies throughout the entire story. I don't own anything except this little idea, which I sometimes wish wasn't even mine to own. Don't sue me 'cause you won't profit from it seeing as I'm poor.

**Slayers and Curses**

By: Embarr

Chapter 3: Why?

Buffy ignored Miss Even's shouts as she stormed through the halls of the mansion once more. She went directly to the servants' quarters and, after grabbing a pouch with a sufficient clink to it as she jostled it, quickly made her way back to the exit. Her expression was set and those that saw the fire blazing behind her eyes made no attempt to stop her. For this reason, she reached her destination rather quickly and with no problems except the ones brewing inside her.

The wooden door swung roughly open, courtesy of an angry slayers' strong push. It collided with whatever stood on the other side of the door with a resonating boom as Buffy entered, unfazed by the loud noise. Through the haze of Buffy's simmering mind she processed that the blacksmith's workplace was empty but she still stood there, waiting.

Someone came rushing in through the door opposite of her and Buffy moved further into the room, shutting the door to make her presence known. It was Will, sword in hand and his muscles tensed. Once he realized the source of the sound and saw Buffy standing there, he quickly relaxed and lowered his sword. Buffy looked at the blade curiously, for a brief moment distracted from her previous intentions. His clothes were loose and the stuffy suit he usually wore in public was gone, as was the smith's apron she'd first seen him in. There was a sheen of sweat across Will's brow and the way he held himself and the sword told her that he had been practicing.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No," Will set down the sword, brushing his sleeve across his brow. He quickly worked with the buttons of his sleeves as he moved further into the room. "Is there something you needed, Mi- Buffy?"

"Yes," Buffy took a deep breathe, remembering what she'd come there for in the first place. "I'd like to buy some weapons." It seemed ridiculous now that she'd said it out loud, but she kept a blank face. Will looked at her quizzically, but intrigue gleamed in his eyes.

"You wish to buy a weapon," he asked carefully.

"A sword and perhaps a few daggers, yes."

"Is something wrong? Are you in danger?" His voice held concern and Buffy felt touched that someone was actually worrying about her. She shook her head in answer and then looked Will directly in the eyes.

"I have money and I won't take no for an answer. I need at least a sword and a belt to attach the scabbard to."

"Why?" Will returned her intense gaze and Buffy felt a sharp pain twist through her as she told the half-lie to him in answer.

"I need to leave Port Royal as soon as possible and I'll need some protection," she quickly said. "What can you offer me?"

"Has something happened?"

"No," The answer came quickly out of Buffy's mouth and she regretted as soon as she saw the pained look on Will's face. She sighed. "Yes… it's just _very _complicated." She found herself looking pleadingly at Will and after a moment of staring, he finally moved to one of the racks to retrieve of sword.

"This one is rather simple but effective and light weight. I am assuming you know how to handle a sword." Buffy smiled gratefully and took the sword offered to her. She gave it a testing swing, feeling the grip and balance. She then handed it back to Will, shaking her head.

"I need something a little heavier." Will looked at her skeptically but picked out another one. The process continued throughout the selection and Will quickly learned how to select the right weapon for Buffy by the time they reached the smaller items. He handed her a dagger, the one she had noticed on her first visit and Buffy smile approvingly as she added it to her small collection of items.

"How much do I owe you for the small armory?" Will's face became very still and he looked at her blankly.

"You do not owe me anything, Buffy. It wouldn't feel right." Buffy sighed. Men and their sense of propriety were sometimes very annoying. She had to haggle with Will for what seemed like hours to raise the price to an almost reasonable price, which was quite an experience seeing as she'd never bargained in reverse before. It was as far as he was willing to budge though and so she gave in. Buffy quickly retrieved the money and pressed the coins in Will's hands before he could change his mind. She then stepped back, smiling.

"Thank you, Will. This means a lot to me."

"You are welcome."

"Well, I guess I should be going. I have to find a ship that can get me to London." Buffy averted her eyes, but she felt Will's gaze boring into her. She resisted the urge to fidget.

"You are planning to leave so soon?"

"If possible, yes."

"You'll find great difficult with that task today then. No ships are leaving port today due to preparation of Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

"That's tomorrow?" Will nodded and Buffy felt her hopes slightly deflate.

"There may be a few cargo ships leaving tomorrow, however," Will suggested. "I have my doubts that they will let any passengers on board though."

"I have to try at least." Will nodded in understanding. Buffy found herself sighing once more.

"I guess I'll be staying a little bit longer than I thought."

"Do you really have to leave?" The words brought a smile to Buffy's face, which quickly turned to an impish smirk.

"Why, are you going to miss me?" That rose a blush to Will's face and Buffy's smirk broadened into an amused grin.

"We are friends, Buffy." Will managed as he ducked his head in embarrassment. Buffy stared at the tall man affectionately.

"I'll miss you, Will. Thank you." Will only smiled in reply and Buffy felt a sad smile creep to her lips. Breaking the sudden dreary mood, Buffy laughed. Will looked at her questioningly.

"I just remembered that I left the mansion with a really upset Mrs. Evens on my heels. She's going to kill me when I get back." Buffy laughed again and Will smiled in amusement, the worries of the morning forgotten for the moment.

Buffy was right to assume Mrs. Evens would be angry with her. The woman gave her extra chores and lectured her before she managed to slip by her and into the servants' quarters. Buffy had taken the punishment gracefully and accepted the fact that she was going to have a busy evening. When she entered the room where her bed was though, she had to deal with an entirely different confrontation.

"Anne!" Estrella collided with her, gripping her shoulders firmly. She then began babbling worriedly, her speed rivaling that of Willow's when she was nervous. Buffy managed to gently pull Estrella's hands from her and then just as gently took the frantic handmaid by the shoulders. The jester calmed Estrella enough that she stopped. Buffy found herself speaking to her softly, as if speaking to a child after they'd woken from a nightmare.

"How about we sit down and you can tell me what this is all about in a normal speed?" Estrella promptly sat on the bed behind her and Buffy joined her. The handmaid took a moment to catch her breath and then continued, this time at a slower pace and less worry in her tone.

"I went up to Miss Swann's quarters to change the bedding and she asked after you. That's when I discovered you'd gone missing. Know one knew what happened, Anne, and Miss Swann seemed worried about you." Buffy remembered her abrupt exit from the house that morning and resisted the urge to wince.

"There was just something important I had to do, that's all."

"You had me ill with worry. What did you have to do that was so important?" Buffy considered lying for a brief moment, but the look on Estrella's face changed her mind.

"I'm leaving soon, Estrella. I probably won't come back."

"Leaving? I thought you weren't planning to leave until later."

"I know, but things have changed. I got a message from an old acquaintance and it sort of pushed up my schedule. I plan to leave tomorrow if possible."

"And you are never coming back…"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Buffy let her wince show this time as she let regret swim across her features. Estrella was calm though as she took Buffy's hand comfortingly.

"It's all right, Anne. Just promise that you will write?" Buffy smiled.

"That just might be possible."

"Good, now we should tend to our duties. Mrs. Evens was furious with you." Buffy just laughed and followed her friend out of the room.

The next morning didn't come too soon for Buffy. For the first time in a long time she'd dreamed of something other than home that night and it had her tossing and turning for most of the time. She had seen flashes of skeletons and something gleaming, but the scenes never stayed still enough for her to decipher anything. One thing was constant in the nightmare though; an incessant, rasping breath brushed across her psyche like a cold hand and it made her jump physically several times.

Estrella had looked worriedly at her when Buffy joined her at the base of the stairs that morning but Buffy assured her she was fine and continued up the stairs. Her friend followed closely behind her, but thankfully didn't say anything. Buffy was too tired to explain herself and if Estrella had asked, she'd probably have broken out with the truth.

They were assisting Miss Swann this morning, once again. Governor Swann met them at the young woman's door and he distractedly handed a box to Buffy while he knocked on the door. Buffy dutifully brought the box into the room as Estrella went to open the curtain. Elizabeth's gaze fell on Buffy for a moment (a moment Buffy tried to avoid looking directly at her) and then she turned to look at her father.

"It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." Buffy opened the box to reveal a fine gown.

"Oh, it's beautiful."

"Isn't it?"

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Elizabeth looked pointedly at her father, who smiled almost mischievously at his daughter.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" This brought a smile to Elizabeth's face as she took the dress. Buffy and Estrella moved to help her and Governor Swann continued.

"I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"What ceremony?"

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

"I knew it." Elizabeth popped her head around the divider, staring accusingly at her father. When she pulled back, they continued helping dress her. Buffy held her steady while Estrella pulled the laces tighter on the bodice, provoking a gasp from Elizabeth and a sympathetic wince from both handmaids.

"How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say," Elizabeth managed to rasp out with what lung power she had left. Buffy found herself feeling glad that in her time the bra was invented. She said nothing though, not wanting to say anything wrong in front of Governor Swann. When he was called out of the room after a moment though, Buffy suddenly found herself worrying about the look Elizabeth was giving her.

"Are you all right, Anne?" Buffy put on a fake smile and helped the girl into the rest of her gown.

"Peachy," she said. "I'm more worried about you though. Is the bodice too tight?" Elizabeth quickly shook her head, but Buffy didn't believe her. The girl was stubborn, she'd give her credit for that.

"Perhaps we should loosen it a little," Estrella suggested.

"No, I'll be fine. Really." And so they finished up in silence, both Buffy and Elizabeth feeling a little guilty for lying to each other. Estrella and Buffy followed Elizabeth out of the room and watched her descend the stairs carefully. Buffy caught a glimpse of Will in the foyer and smiled. He didn't notice her though, as he was currently distracted by the vision that was coming down the stairs. Will was polite, but he said the wrong words to Elizabeth since her smile soon disappeared and she left with a curt farewell. Buffy watched as Will followed the Swann's out the front door and then turned to Estrella.

"I'm going to head to the docks now to find a ship that will take me."

"I'll cover for you if Mrs. Evens asks for you. Good luck." Buffy thanked Estrella and then quickly headed towards the front door so she could catch Will before he left. She didn't have to go far though, seeing as he still stood in front of the house looking at where Buffy knew Elizabeth had disappeared.

"You know, you're never going to get anywhere if you don't make a move." Will turned and smiled at her as she came down the stairs.

"I have plenty of time. I'm not expected back in the forge for hours." Buffy laughed.

"I was talking about Elizabeth." Will blushed slightly and his smile almost faltered. Buffy decided to take pity on him. "Come on, I'm going to the docks. You can walk with me."

Will stepped into pace with her and they walked quietly towards the edge of town towards the docks. They watched as the morning crowd bustled around hurriedly for a few moments before William spoke.

"So, you are really going through with this?"

"Yes." It was a simple answer but seemed to speak volumes between them.

"Will you be coming back?"

"No." After a moment, Buffy felt Will slip away from her side and she knew he was gone. Apparently he liked goodbyes just as much as she did. She didn't blame him. Buffy inhaled the salty air about her for a moment, building up her nerves once more. She had a job to do and there was no point acting emotional. The first step she took towards the docks was unsure but she forced her next step to be confident and she eventually fell into an easy lope. She came up to a man who seemed to be directing the mayhem that was on the docks and gave him a charming smile. This would be easy, she thought. Who could resist the Summers' charm?

"What do you mean I'd be bad luck! I'll tell you buster, I'm much luckier than any of those dirty, sweaty men that you call a crew and more able-bodied than them too. Don't give me that look, 'cause I'm not offering you pervert!" Apparently not everyone was susceptible to the Summers' charm. This was the third captain she'd spoken too and Buffy was running _very_ low on charm. The only thing holding her back from grabbing the man by the collar and raising him to his toes as she yelled at him was the crowd around them. Many of them were already glancing that way due to her sudden outburst. A girl picking up a man twice her size would draw even more attention.

Buffy growled slightly at the man and stomped back down the docks. In her fury, her shoulder collided roughly with another person and both of them spun with the shock. Buffy instinctively reached out to steady herself and found her hand grasping the other person's shirt front. She grabbed a little too tightly though and it brought the surprised figure closer to her.

"Pardon me, love, but do you mind easing off the shirt?" After a moment, Buffy's brain finally processed what he'd said and she promptly disentangled her fingers from his front. When he didn't step away from her though, she scowled and roughly pushed him away. It caught him off guard and he made an ungraceful collision with the planks of wood beneath him. He grunted in surprise and looked up at her. His kohl-rimmed eyes studied her for a moment and he gave her an impish smirk.

"Now is that the way to treat the man who _you _ran into." He slowly got up from the ground, picking his hat up in the process and placing it securely on his head.

"No, it's the way I treat the dirty pirate that doesn't respect my personal space." Her mood was still cloudy from her failed attempts at finding passage earlier and she wouldn't spare any politeness on this man in front of her. He swaggered up to her again though, despite the smoldering glare she was giving him and his smirk broadened.

"What makes you think I'm a pirate?" Buffy looked the man over before answering him.

"You look like you've been at sea for a long time," after a moments' pause she crinkled her nose and added, "and you smell like it too." With that she slipped around the man and towards town. He looked at her disbelieving for a moment before catching up to her.

"Someone's obviously put a bee in your bonnet, love. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can leave me alone for starts." The man laughed.

"That's a fiery temper you got there, Miss…"

"Summers." It slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. She stopped walking in her shock and the man took it as sign she was willing to listen to him.

"Well Miss Summers, are you certain there isn't anything I can do for you?" Buffy narrowed her eyes at him, examining him for a moment. He was tall and dressed extravagantly, a colorful scarf around his waist and one on his head to hold down his long black hair. He wore a sword at his waist and a few other items hung from the belt.

"What's your name?" He smiled, revealing a few gold teeth.

"Jack Sparrow, _Captain _Jack Sparrow actually."

"You have a ship?" Buffy's eyes lit up with hope which was soon extinguished with Jack's next words. He glanced over at the port they'd just left with a raised eyebrow and smiled nervously.

"I'm actually in the market."

"Which means…"

"No ship. Sorry, love." Buffy let out a cry of frustration and quickly turned to leave. Jack grabbed her arm though and after deciding flipping him would be a little too extreme she turned to see what he wanted. He stared at her, curiosity in his eyes.

"What's a pretty lass like you wanting to know if a possibly dangerous pirate has a ship for?"

"Dangerous? I could handle you."

"By all means." If possible, his gaze was slyer than before as he leered at her suggestively. Buffy looked at him in disgust.

"Goodbye," she said tersely and then left before he could grab hold of her again. Once she was sure he hadn't followed her, Buffy stopped to lean in the shadows of an archway to think. She had no way of getting out of this place, she wasn't thinking straight. She'd been so desperate to leave that she'd even considered taking passage on a pirate ship. Now that she was thinking a little better though, the idea was crazy. She knew it was even more insane that she'd thought about flirting with him if he'd said he did have a ship. Buffy shuddered. She hoped she never had to see Jack Sparrow again.

A/N: There ya go. Another chapter after I said I'd probably take a month in between each one. If anyone wants to catch any hints about this story, I occasionally talk about my writing on my new blog. I talk a little about the reviews I get too and the more interesting the review, the more interesting the comment. You can find the link in my profile and if what I say on there doesn't totally bore you check in as much as you like. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You know, I feel more like I'm reading this story than writing it. I keep thinking that I'm waiting for an update and then I realize I'm waiting on myself. I want to know what happens next just as much as you guys. Well, here it is.

**Slayers and Curses**

By: Embarr

Chapter 4: Bring on the Baddies…

Buffy was slowly walking back to the mansion in defeat, feeling that her morning mission had been mercilessly squashed, when the sense of foreboding swept over her. She froze, looking around at her surroundings. Nothing seemed amiss however. A stronger feeling then hit her, exploding in the air. Buffy staggered with momentary dizziness. She closed her eyes to fight away the vertigo and steadied herself on a branch protruding over the path she was on. Buffy listened patiently to her surroundings as she recovered; trying to sense what had caused such a severe reaction.

The wind had changed.

Buffy frowned at this. Sudden changes in the weather never meant anything good and this one had a supernatural feel about it. She realized with a surge of ire that this was probably what the unknown "higher power" had meant for her to face. And, like she usually did, she was going to face it. So much for screwing with her own fate.

"Bring on the baddies," she mumbled grumpily and headed back towards town.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She reached town in time to hear gunshots. Buffy swore under her breathe. Was the big bad already making trouble? She realized with annoyance that she'd left all her new weapons up at the mansion. There was no way she was facing an unknown threat without something. She glanced around, looking for anything she could use and quickly caught sight of the blacksmith's sign up ahead. She bolted for the door and practically bulldozed it down in her haste. Buffy paused for a moment once she was inside but found it empty save for a sleeping Mr. Brown. She spared a disgusted glance towards the old blacksmith before heading towards the nearest display of swords. Buffy took the first one that her eyes landed on, testing it in her hand.

It would have to do, she thought. She just had to kill this baddy and then get it back before it was missed. Will would understand if he caught her and she doubted Mr. Brown would even notice. Buffy hurried to the rack of daggers to grab a few. Before she had time, however, someone came hurriedly through the same door she'd stormed through just moments before. She looked desperately around for a hiding place and finally ducked behind the forge.

She listened carefully, picking up the sound of boots scuffing across the floor and the clinking of metal. Something was set down and when she heard what sounded like a bottle falling to the ground, Buffy chanced a peek.

The sight of Jack Sparrow creeping carefully up to Mr. Brown met her sight. Buffy rolled her eyes when he yelled, trying to wake the drunken man. When he walked off Buffy finally noticed the chains holding his hands together. Buffy suppressed a groan. _He_ was who they were shooting at. She should have known, seeing as her ears hadn't picked up any frantic screaming. She contemplated just letting him go. He wasn't her problem after all, and the military could take care of their own issues without her. He was trespassing on a friend's workplace though and, ignoring the annoying thought that she was doing just the same, she stepped out.

"You don't waste any time getting in trouble, do you?" The sword dangled leisurely at her side as she jumped down from her hiding place. She smirked as Jack jumped in surprise and hastily pulled out his sword. When he finally saw her though, a grin played on his lips. He lowered the sword but didn't put it away.

"We meet again, Miss Summers." Buffy raised the sword higher and moved closer to the pirate. He eyed it questioningly but didn't seem worried.

"You know, this is only the second time I've met you but you're really starting to get on my nerves."

"Aren't you a little pretty to be handling a weapon like that?" Jack looked pointedly at the sword which was now aimed at him and getting closer.

"Don't let the skirt fool ya. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you now," Jack gave her a once over, his eyes lingering a little longer than necessary on her assets. "Then it isn't rightly fair that I'm in shackles, eh?"

"You're a pirate. I think that evens it up." Jack smirked.

"You doubt your own abilities with a sword?"

"No."

"Then prove it." His words were seductive to her senses, enticing her to a challenge which she was finding hard to resist. She considered the pirate in front of her; saw the playful challenge on his lips and intensity of his fiery eyes. Buffy found the edges of her mouth curling upwards and a responding flicker flit through her hazel(?) green eyes. Jack took this positive response as a cue and quickly sprang into action. Buffy watched him carefully, sword still raised, as he picked up a heated piece of metal and headed towards the donkey attached to the machine. When he headed towards the moving wheels, Buffy noticed what he was doing and couldn't help feeling impressed at the intelligence of his actions. He quickly snapped the metal links and when he turned to give her a satisfactory smile, a smile came unwillingly to Buffy's lips. Jack unsheathed his sword then and came to stand before her. They stared at each other for a moment, both their swords raised and waiting for the other to make a move.

"Ready whenever you are darlin'." Buffy's gaze hardened as Jack smirked at her and she moved forward with a quick blow to the pirate's side. He blocked it though and the move brought them closer. She saw the smirk on Jack's face broaden into an amused grin and frowned slightly at it.

"You seem to know what you're doing." Buffy opened her mouth to retort, but the sound of the door interrupted her. Slayer and pirate froze for a moment and then each darted for a hiding place. They had both dove for the same cover however and Buffy found herself uncomfortably wedged into the space behind the forge along with Jack. A large, calloused hand clamped over her mouth when she grumbled a complaint and she promptly bit it despite the disgust it caused her. Jack let out a muffled grunt and then froze as he heard the person shift towards their hiding place.

"Who's there?" Buffy's eyes widened in recognition of the voice and she moved towards the opening of their hiding spot. Before she could though, Jack grabbed her and brought his sword up to press against her neck.

"Sorry love," he mumbled softly against her ear as he pushed her forward with him, out into the open. Buffy didn't believe him. He was a pirate and he would do whatever necessary to get the job done. She found she couldn't blame him.

"Buffy!" Will looked at them with surprise and worry as he noticed the sword threatening Buffy.

"Hey Will," she said feebly. Her eyes watched the sword at her throat warily but she didn't feel afraid. Will's gaze was poisonous as he looked at Jack and she felt a laugh rumble from Jack's chest, pressed to her back as he held her securely.

"You've got yourself a strapping young man there, _Buffy._ Is he willing to fight for you, I wonder?" Buffy grumbled an insult under her breath, which went unnoticed.

"You're the one they're hunting; the pirate."

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Buffy rolled her eyes at the question, feeling slightly bored at the conversation going on as she patiently waited in Jack's grasp. Were these guys all talk and no action?

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will said scathingly. At this point, Jack began slowly backing up, taking Buffy with him.

"Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. If you'll excuse me, the girl and I have somewhere to be." Jack continued backing up towards the door. Buffy groaned as Will grabbed for a sword, pointing it towards her and Jack. Jack paused.

"Do you think this wise, boy? I'd hate to see such a pretty thing hurt because of your foolishness." Buffy couldn't help agreeing with Jack on the fact that Will was being foolish. She didn't worry for herself since she had the inkling that Jack didn't want to hurt her and would be able to even if he did. Buffy admired her friend's bravery, but silently swore at what he was doing.

"You threatened Miss Swann and you now threaten my friend. I won't let you leave here."

"You threatened Elizabeth," Buffy questioned Jack angrily. Her eyes sparked with the annoyance and anger she felt.

"Only a little." She could hear the smirk in Jack's voice, which only grated on her nerves. Will looked angrier than before as he stepped forward, sword raised. He had no chance to do anything though, as in a split second Buffy had shoved Jack's sword hand down and flipped him in one fluid movement. The pirate grunted in surprise and pain from his hard collision, while Will stared at the scene in bemusement. Buffy stood there, hands on hips and a scowl on her face.

"No one messes with my friends." Jack grimaced as he sat up slowly, rubbing the sore spot on the small of his back. Will had a sword to his throat before he could look up. Jack looked at Buffy with a mix of annoyance and curiosity.

"Where did you learn a move like that?" Buffy only gave him a strained smile in response. They fell into an air of silence at that moment as Jack eyed both her and Will carefully and Will's gaze switched between his captive and Buffy. Buffy just stood their trying to avoid their looks. The shuffle of feet brought an awake and slightly sober Mr. Brown to their attention before the door behind them was violently opened and soldiers came flooding in. They gathered themselves around the group in the center of the room, guns trained on Jack who just looked at them gloomily. Norrington followed the procession with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well, I trust you will remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost _ escaped." Jack gave him a pitiful glower. Norrington ignored the look and gestured to his men. "Take him away."

Buffy watched as they roughly led the pirate out of the building, holding each of his arms tightly while several guns remained trained on his back. Commodore Norrington turned to them all, satisfied smile still on his lips. His gaze landed on Will as he spoke.

"Well done, Mr. Turner. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Will didn't say anything, just moved to place his sword back in it's holder on the wall. Buffy kept her eyes glued on the spot Jack had disappeared from but snorted at Norrington's comment. When she looked up, Norrington was staring at her. She feigned innocence and the man soon removed his gaze from her. He left quickly with not so much as a curt bow and they were once again drowned in silence.

"Are you all right, Buffy?" Buffy shrugged.

"Yeah, just a little tense at the moment." She hadn't gotten to finish her fight with Jack the way she'd wanted. Her energy that had been coiling up since her arrival here was about ready to explode and she found herself looking forward to whatever big bad was to come; so long as she could vent a little.

"I take it that your objective this morning went unsuccessful?"

"Yep."

"Perhaps that is fates' way of telling you to wait."

"It would seem so… I'll talk to you later, Will."

"Good day, Buffy." She quickly left after replacing the sword she had dropped. It was well into the afternoon outside, she noticed. This was good, she thought. Night was almost there and she hoped it brought her a good fight.

888888888888888888888888

The next time Buffy left the Governor's mansion was under the concealment of night. She no longer wore a dress, as she was patrolling and trousers and boots were better apparel (though hardly an improvement in fashion), and her weapons were skillfully hidden on her person save for the sword strapped to her back. She had attempted hanging it from her waist, but the constant slapping against her thigh was too much noise for her. Now she crept quickly down to the town, hoping to find something worth fighting. The tension in her muscles from the unfinished fight of the morning was at its' boiling point.

Buffy reached the town in mere minutes. The streets were still full of the nightly crowd, those who spent the evening in the pub and wandering the streets with their companions after a long night of drinks and laughter. She kept to the shadows and avoided all the main streets. Her movement took her near the docks and she stopped for a moment to take in the night. It was very dark. Mist clung to the air around her and clouds hid the moon. It was nights like this she didn't like very much. They always screamed evil. Buffy inhaled the cool, damp air slowly. Her senses stretched out as she closed her eyes for a split moment. A chilling feeling washed over her and she opened her eyes again. She looked carefully out at the waters. Something stirred and she moved closer. She then saw an outline of something large creeping up and when her mind finally identified what it was the realization came with a whistle of cannon fire. She jumped at the crash and rushed to the edge of the shore. More cannon fire came and she saw the black ship illuminated with each explosion.

She realized she could do nothing about the cannons, but when her eyes caught sight of boats loading up beside the ship her gaze hardened. They started moving towards the shore and Buffy stood there waiting for them, sword drawn and dagger out. The pirates came from the boats in a rush and a waft of evil came with them. Buffy's eyes narrowed. They seemed human but looks were deceiving; she'd learned that a long time ago. She sprung into action and it wasn't until she was nearly upon them that they noticed the charging slayer. One pirate gave her a nasty smirk and lunged with his sword. He was sloppy though and she soon finished him off with a wound to the heart. He fell and she continued on to the next dirt-encrusted man.

This is too easy, she thought. The pirates were easily dropping under her sword and the pirates that weren't directly in her path were passing her by as if she posed no threat. She paused for a moment when there weren't any pirates coming at her and the scene behind her left her confused and anxious. The bodies of the supposed dead pirates were no longer where she'd left them and the town was being pillaged despite her attempts at prevention. Her legs carried her quickly to the town where she saw settlers screaming and some of the men fighting. She thought she caught sight of Will in there somewhere, sword brandished, but she could be sure in the confusion. She stepped forward to the pirate closest to her, a massive fellow with a shaven head. He had his back to her as he cornered a woman and Buffy promptly pounced, and chopped off his head. A weapon to the heart was ineffective, she thought, perhaps decapitation worked. The woman screamed at the display of violence and gore and ran off. Buffy just looked down at the pirate patiently looking for any sign of life.

There was to her dismay. The head started yelling obscenities and the body was clumsily trying to get up and retrieve its' head. Buffy grimaced at the nearly comical sight. Apparently she was dealing with some zombie of sorts. Her thoughts went back to her first dealings with similar creatures and what had caused the entire ordeal. If this was a similar situation, then the unnatural lives of these pirates was connected to some object like the mask her mother had hung in their home. A pang of home-sickness pierced through her at the thought of home and her family. For a moment she forgot about the fight around her, which she'd later be cursing herself out for.

Buffy was jolted out of her reverie though when a scream penetrated the gloomy cloud around her and she spun around to see another building explode and a woman in a nightgown being chased in her direction. Buffy let out a breath she had been holding and ran forward into the chaos. She may not be able to kill them right off, she thought, but slowing them down was a definite option.

A/N: There it is I suppose. Sorry to those who liked the fight scene between Jack and Will. I didn't want to cut it out myself, but Buffy insisted that she be in that scene somehow. Don't forget to review 'cause I'm loving the reviews I'm getting.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm getting homework from my classes so everyone will have to be patient with me. School… I like it but I hate homework. Well, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

**Slayers and Curses**

By: Embarr

Chapter 5: The Black Pearl

Morning came sooner than she expected. The sunlight peaking through the clouds pulled her out of a daze that she hadn't realized she was in. The ship was gone, the pirates had retreated back to the waters, and she had no idea how to hunt them down. Buffy's gaze took in the damage around her. The fires had been put out and upturned carts and other debris were being cleared from the area. The injured were being carried off for medical attention and the dead to be buried. There weren't that many dead, thank goodness, but she felt a remorse for those that she was unable to save. There were always deaths, she thought bitterly, no matter what she did.

Her eyes landed on a sole figure in the street at that moment. She rushed over when she recognized it as Will. He was still breathing she realized with relief. Buffy lightly shook his shoulder and he slowly pulled out of unconsciousness. Will's eyes finally opened and Buffy looked down at him with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine." Will touched the side of his head gingerly and grimaced. After a moment his eyes widened with panic. "Elizabeth!"

"What?"

"They've taken her!" Buffy froze. Elizabeth was on that ship with the zombie pirates? She watched as Will bolted to his feet. He held a hand out for her and she took it, letting him help her stand. Buffy looked at him carefully and then laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, worry clouding his eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be all right. We'll find her." Will nodded slowly a grateful smile on his lips. "Now let's go see if we can't figure out where that ship went."

8888888888888888888888888888

"We have to hunt them down; we must save her!" They faced Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann. Norrington seemed to be trying to ignore them but the governor looked at them with stressful eyes.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." His gaze was fixed on Will for a moment before it rested on Buffy. His brow raised in surprise as he looked at her. Buffy realized she must be quite a sight. She'd earned her fair share of scrapes and bruises that had healed up quickly, but rips in her shirt and pants still remained from the fight.

"Goodness, what happened to you? And why are you wearing those clothes?" Norrington looked up from the map he was examining to look at Buffy.

"Are you acquainted with this young woman, Governor?"

"Yes, Miss Summers is a maid in my household." The commodore looked her up and down carefully, his eyes momentarily frozen on what he could see of her sword. He frowned at this.

"Do you usually wear men's clothing and carry dangerous weapons, Miss Summers?" Buffy sneered at him.

"Do you usually have a big stick up your…" Will clamped his hand over her mouth and the last word came out an indignant muffle. He gave her an apologetic look then turned back to the commodore as he freed her mouth.

"There must be something we can do."

"That Jack Sparrow," one of the soldiers said, a man named Murtogg. "He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," replied another soldier, Mullroy. Hope flared in Will's eyes.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it." Commodore Norrington didn't look up from the map as he replied, indifference in his voice.

"No, the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies." Norrington turned to speak with the governor, not noticing the anger rise in Will's eyes. He turned around though when Will embedded his hatchet in the table.

"That's not good enough!" Will's voice was full of his anger and his stare burned into the commodore. Buffy grabbed his shoulder gently but firm enough that he took notice. He seemed to relax slightly, but still remained tense. Commodore Norrington didn't seem concerned by the show of violence and he even sounded bored as he spoke.

"Mr. Turner," Norrington reached for the hatchet but Buffy plucked it up quickly and without effort. He looked warily at her for a moment and she just smirked. He then continued. "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is _not_ the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." He added the last part in a low tone, staring at Will intensely. Will seemed chastened for a moment before exiting with a look of determination on his face. Buffy caught up with him after one last glare towards Norrington.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" Will didn't answer her as he quickly changed directions. Buffy suddenly realized where they were going and looked at Will with narrowed eyes.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He continued his fast pace, looking straight ahead without replying for a moment. Then, with a calmness that she hadn't known he had he spoke.

"I do." That's all Buffy needed to hear.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When they entered the jail, they found Jack lounging on the floor of his cell. Part of the wall had been blown off nearby in the next cell, but Jack's part of the wall had been left intact. Buffy couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the pirates' bad luck.

"You, Jack."

"Aye?" Jack raised his head to look at Will.

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Peal?"

"I've heard of it," Jack replied in a bored tone.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories," Jack replied, his tone surprised. When Will didn't say anything he continued, telling the tale of the Black Pearl as if he'd said it a thousand times. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found _except_ by those who already know where it is."

"Isle of death?" Jack's gaze slid off of Will and onto Buffy. An amused smile graced his lips as he examined her.

"Those clothes don't rightly suit you, love. You should take them off immediately." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Pervert." Jack's smile broadened as he raised himself to his elbows. He kept his eyes locked on her.

"You know the island he speaks of?" Buffy pulled away from glaring at Jack to look at Will.

"Sort of. One of my friends came across it in a book once. They suspected it had some… unsavory attributes. We never learned its' location though."

"Where is this island?" Will came up closely to the cell door, peering in through the bars at Jack as he waited for an answer.

"Why ask me?" Sparrow asked indifferent, studying his nails.

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Will tensed and slammed the cell door roughly.

"Never." His voice was cold. Buffy had never seen him this intense before, save for the brief moment in the forge. The tension then seemed to slip from him and his movements became awkward.

"They took Miss Swann." Jack seemed amused by this rather than worried.

"Oh, so it's the pretty girl you're worried about, eh? Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"How 'bout we don't leave you in here? Profitable enough for you," Buffy stepped closer to the bars, staring down at Jack. He stared up at her through half-lidded eyes, a leisurely grin curling on his lips.

"And how are you going to go about getting me out, eh? The keys run off." Will automatically slipped into business before Buffy could say anything.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges," He lifted a bench and put it against the door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free." Jack narrowed his eyes at Will. It was as if he were just noticing something he'd missed before.

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?" His smile had turned sad, Buffy noticed, and Jack's eyes flashed with something Buffy had seen before in her own. Regret.

"Yes." Will gave him a quizzical look but said no more. Jack's eyes closed for a moment as he seemed to contemplate something. Whatever it was, he made up his mind quickly and sprung up from the floor.

"Well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" He reached his hand through the bars and after a moments hesitation Will took it in agreement. Mere seconds afterward the cell door was pulled from its' place with ease.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects." Jack grabbed his things from the bench and they were off.

888888888888888888888888888888

Buffy followed closely behind the two men when they came to an abrupt stop underneath a bridge. They carefully looked out of their hiding place and she took the time to survey the area herself. The Dauntless, one of the military ships, was out in the waters while the Interceptor was at port, being loaded with supplies. There were no other ships in sight and Buffy suddenly wondered how they proposed to get a ship with only the three of them. Will seemed to be thinking along the same terms

"We're going to steal the ship? That ship?" Will stared bemusedly out at the waters and a similar expression came over Buffy's face as she looked at Jack for an answer.

"_Commandeer_, we're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term," Jack spun around and looked Will carefully in the eye. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Will didn't hesitate in answering. His reply was intense, momentarily igniting his eyes. His words sent a shiver through Buffy and her mind went back to her body falling slowly through the air to her death. When she came back to herself, Jack was studying her and Will's eyes held concern. She shook the gloom off of her and gave them a forced smile. Sparrow took a step closer to her and locked eyes with her.

"And you, dear. How far?"

"I'm not afraid to die."

"What are you afraid of then, eh?" Buffy didn't answer. Her eyes were stone and her face blank. The edges of Jack's mouth curled up into a smirk and he shrugged his shoulders. She should have felt hurt by the indifference of the gesture, except the flicker of worry in his eyes before he had time to turn shattered his mask. For a brief second her own mask melted and she frowned at the strange man in confusion and then her façade was put back together, safe and unmoved as before. Will still looked at her, wary of saying anything. She gave him a small, reassuring smile and although the worry didn't completely slip from his face he let his gaze slip from her. Buffy shook her head while both men focused on the waters.

They had a job to do, Buffy thought, her problems weren't part of it.

A/N: Okay, didn't see _that_ ending coming… heh, again I'm like a reader myself except I get to read the story a little sooner than everyone else. Please review. I enjoy reading fun reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took me a little longer. I had an essay to write and so this kind of got pushed to the background until I was finished with it. I'm still doing some editing on the paper though (a paper that's pretty darn good I might add). The process was slow with this chapter. Jumping from homework to this while I was stuck in my mothers' office didn't seem to totally ruin the story though, or so it seems. Well, enjoy!

Slayers and Curses

By: Embarr

Chapter 6: Things unsaid…

The actual act of commandeering was new to Buffy but she felt in some way that witnessing Jack Sparrow in the act was a rare and unique event. How they managed to get to the Dauntless without being seen was genius in its own right, but managing to steal an entirely different ship right under Commodore Norrington's nose was something to marvel at, Buffy thought. Jack merely smirked in satisfaction at his work and brushed his hands across the ships' wheel. Buffy watched that gesture, almost picturing the intelligent man underneath Sparrow's drunken swagger. He released the wheel though and the figure evaporated into the bright sun, replaced by a swaying pirate who sauntered towards her with a mischievous grin. She kept her eyes on him until he was beside her and then turned to look out at the water. His presence didn't leave her side. She'd nearly managed to fade into a lull with the waves and ignore his figure beside her when he spoke closely to her ear.

"See something you like, love?" His voice came out in a gruff, low tone. The sound brought her gaze back to him more than the words did and she found herself locking eyes with the pirate. A flicker of something familiar passed between them and she jerked her head back to face the large expanse of sea around them.

"Not really," she said with indifference. Jack gave a harrumph and Buffy couldn't resist the tugging at the sides of her lips. She looked at him again once the smile was under control and replaced with a stern frown and steel eyes.

"I just want to get something straight between the two of us, Jack. I'm here to help Will, not you. If you get in the way there will be serious ass kicking, got it?"

"Got it, love." He looked at her through heavy lids and then turned lazily to return back to his post. Before she could talk herself out of it though, she called to him. Jack turned, looking at her questioningly. The words burned as they came up her throat, but she found the feeling soothing rather than disturbing as it should.

"Call me Buffy, okay?" Sparrow stood there for a moment; perfectly still save for the gentle sway of the ship below him and the thoughts moving behind his eyes. He then gave her a short, quick nod and continued towards the ship's wheel with a lazy grin growing on his lips. Buffy felt her heart give a resonating pound and then settle to its normal pace in a split second. She ignored it and leaned carefully over the railing to look down at the bottomless waters. Will joined her after a few minutes and she took a moment to glance up at him in recognition. He stared carefully at her.

"Are you all right, Buffy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She gave him a half-hearted smile and tried to look away but he caught her with a stern look.

"You said yourself that we are friends. If that is so, I would like to think that we can speak to each other of our problems." He was stubborn, Buffy thought. She supposed that was one thing that made her like him so much. She sighed and broke eye contact with him.

"My problems are… complicated. It all has to do with the wacky and I don't think you want to hear it." She looked up to find confusion in Will's eyes and for a moment she laughed. "Sorry, I guess you didn't understand that."

"Does this have anything to do with why you wished to leave Port Royal so quickly?" Buffy considered his words for a moment.

"Yes… and no." She growled in frustration, resting her chin on her clasped hands as she leaned on the railing. "It's just that… I wanted to get away and now I'm running towards what I thought I didn't want. I don't know whether I should feel bad for wanting to back out or for giving in."

"Give into what?"

"Destiny." It took awhile to get the word out and every syllable sounded dead as soon as it left her lips. She once again found herself falling towards the ground, slowly watching her fate rush up to her. Buffy pushed herself roughly off of the railing and hurried below deck. Will did not follow her as she'd expected and when she glanced back briefly, she knew why. Jack stood in front of Will, their faces tense as the pirate stared down the blacksmith with a warning gaze. Buffy felt a smile of gratitude come to her lips at the sight. Jack turned around to look at her, but she had disappeared below before he had a chance to see the smile that was for him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

She knew Will would come down to check on her eventually and thankfully it was at the moment she had herself under control. Her shoulders had begun to shake as soon as she'd reached a secluded piece of the ship but she didn't cry. She was grateful for this since it would have been harder to hide that from Will.

"Buffy?" He stood on the stairs to the storage area, looking towards the corner where Buffy sat on a barrel cross-legged. She patted the barrel next to her in invitation, smiling reassuringly to him. The time alone had helped a lot. She realized with a bit of annoyance that she had Jack to thank for that. Will sat carefully next to her and didn't say anything. He just looked at her, tense as if anticipating an attack.

"It's okay, Will. You can talk."

"I'm sorry if I upset you…"

"You didn't upset me. The conversation just brought up some bad memories that's all." He visibly relaxed but his gaze was unfocused. She had a feeling it had to do with something besides worry for her. When she caught his eye, a questioning look on her face, it was Will's turn to avert his gaze.

"There is nothing wrong with me, Buffy."

"Then why do you seem all pensive all of a sudden?" Will didn't answer, but rolled his eyes up to look at the planks above them that made up the ship. She had suspicion as to what he was thinking about.

"What did Jack say to you?" Will jolted, his eyes coming back to her. Buffy smiled knowingly and the young blacksmith squirmed uncomfortably on his seat for a moment. The silence pressed upon them for several minutes in which Buffy calmly watched Will for an answer.

"My father… was a pirate." Buffy didn't act surprised; she wasn't. It had been years since she could be completely surprised by anything. This though, she had seen in Jack's face when he'd suddenly changed his mind and decided to help them. The idea didn't seem to lie very well with Will though. His eyes were full of churning feelings.

"You aren't taking the news very well."

"No," Will replied. He examined the palm of his hand as he fell deeper into a brooding mood. "I've always thought he was a merchant, a respectable man and now…"

"You don't know what to think of him?" Will nodded, his gaze still on his hand as it tightened into a fist. Buffy placed her own hand over his and he finally looked up.

"Is it really so bad," she asked, watching him carefully. "He was your father."

"And a pirate. What does that make of me?"

"You're still the same person," He looked away from her and Buffy let out a sigh. "My father wasn't the greatest parent either, you know. He left my mom when I was sixteen and when she died he didn't offer to take me and my sister in. I didn't let that get me down though. You choose who you want to be."

A moment of silence passed between them, Buffy watching Will as he stared off into the shadows about them. The edges of his lips curled up into a weak smile as she watched and he soon turned to her once more.

"I suppose we should both take that to heart, choosing who we will be in the end." Buffy nodded.

"How 'bout we head back up to see if Jack needs any help?" They both rose from their seats and headed towards the exit. Jack was steering the ship, staring at a compass in his hands. He kept moving it about as if north wouldn't stay still. Buffy leaned towards Will, keeping her gaze on the pirate.

"He knows where he's going, right?"

"Yes… I think."

"Well…that's reassuring."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tortuga was familiar to Buffy. It both disgusted and energized her at once. The waft of alcohol and sweat caused her to crinkle her nose but her senses were open to the night air and what she saw there more than they had been in a long time. She picked them out immediately; it seemed so easy. A vampire stood in a corner with a young wench, another sat with a bottle hanging limply from his hand as he stared at the crowds hungrily, and a cluster of five moved through the people predatorily. They did not hide. They had no need here where it was full of unsavory beings and common for a man or woman to show up dead on the streets. This must have been a paradise to them.

"It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Will's face hid none of his emotions. He looked uneasy at his surroundings, a tinge of disgust creeping to the front.

"It'll linger."

"The smell or the images," Buffy asked feeling some of her old self seeping through. Jack looked up from the cane he had nabbed from a drunkard and frowned at Buffy.

"Now, now Buffy. Do you truly think that?" Buffy looked about her before answering.

"If this is your kind of paradise, I'd hate to see your version of heaven." Jack smiled at her words and leaned casually on the cane. His eyes got a far away look before he came back to himself. He stared at her playfully.

"Well, assuming pirating is indeed a woeful sin I won't be finding that out. I am, after all, a condemned soul as it were."

"You don't want to go to hell, believe me." The amused smile slipped from Jack's lips at her words and his eyes bored into her. Buffy chose to ignore this and looked back at the chaos going on about them. She noticed to her dismay that the vampire and his young victim had disappeared from sight but the drunken vampire and the group still remained. The group looked restless though and she knew if she didn't follow them now, they'd have a meal soon. She turned back to Jack and Will.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I have things to do." She didn't give them time to say anything or to stop her. The vampires were leaving and if she didn't hurry they'd disappear around the corner and she'd lose them. This gave her no chance to see Will's confused face or the calculating eyes of Jack Sparrow.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Her style was a bit rusty, but the results came out the same. Two vampires were dusted in mere seconds and the others, realizing what she was, came at her more warily. She could tell they were the older ones of the group but not by much. They knew a few things and had probably been decent swordsmen in their mortal days judging by how they handled their swords.

She spun, parrying the tallest vampire's sword coming down at her head and kicked out. It sent him flying into a nearby wall and Buffy took that time to deflect the other two vampires and return a few swings. The skinniest one (and ugliest she might add) stumbled when she darted out of the way of a lunging attack and she quickly decapitated him and turned to the others. The vampire she'd sent flying had returned to the fight by this time and she faced him along with the shorter vampire.

"You'll be a fine meal, slayer." Buffy cocked her head to the side, looking at the vampires with boredom clouding her eyes.

"You guys all have the same lines, no matter the century, don't you? What is there some rule book that says "All vampires must tell lousy jokes?" The vampire growled and dove towards her. She smiled glad that she'd gotten the reaction she wanted. Buffy used the vampire's tall figure and her small one to her advantage, crouching as his momentum brought him towards her and then over her. She stood up at the last minute to give him an extra shove that sent him flying once more. Her stake was out at this point and piercing the other vampire's heart. Then she turned to face the last one with a devilish grin.

Her smirk faded as, instead of facing a seething vampire, she faced a smirking Jack. He leaned casually on the cane he still had from earlier with his sword lowered from what had probably been a death blow to the vampire. Buffy slowly lowered the stake in her hand but didn't bother hiding it. She glanced around.

"Don't worry, I took care of the last one for you."

"Where's Will?"

"Back at the ship," Jack slowly made a few steps closer to her, closing the distance between them until he looked down on her and she had to tilt her head slightly to look in his eyes. She narrowed her own when she noticed the amusement gleaming in them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came for the action, love."

"Don't call me that."

"Buffy." The way he said it sent a tremor through her and she regretted it. He slowly circled around her and she stood still, refusing eye contact with him. She listened as Jack stopped behind her with a scuffing of his boots and a soft tap of the cane. His voice came from right next to her ear, his breath caressing her skin with the closeness, but she didn't move.

"I've heard stories of your kind."

"My kind?"

"What was it that old man said," Jack came back around her, hand casually stoking his chin in thought. He hummed a few meaningless notes and then looked up at the night sky as he recited a memory. "One girl chosen to fight the vampires and forces of evil, chosen young, dies young. Is that how it goes?"

"I'm not dead yet." Jack brought his gaze back down to her, considering her words.

"Apparently…. I wonder though," he paused to catch her gaze inquiringly. "What a slayer would be doing in a place like Port Royal. Not exactly the ideal location for one such as yourself."

"Why are you so interested?" He slowly smiled, tipping his head slightly to the side.

"Curiosity." Buffy didn't say anything, only allowing herself to slip into a steady glare directed towards the overconfident pirate. After a moment of the staring session Jack let out a sigh but his smirk stayed skillfully in place.

"So that's how it's going to be, eh?"

"Yeah," Buffy replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "We should get back to the ship now."

"Right," Jack gave her another wistful grin before falling into a brood. She fell in beside him as they walked along the streets. She opened her mouth briefly, trying to find something to say but didn't know what. They walked the rest of the way to the ship in silence except for the brief moment before boarding. Jack stopped on the docks to look out at the dark waters and Buffy stopped with him, carefully watching him instead of the sea. Buffy took the moment to say something she didn't think she'd be able to later.

"Jack, thank you for helping Will. I know he appreciates it even though he doesn't show it," Jack's gaze came back to her, his eyes blank. "For a pirate, you're not so bad." A smirk came to Jack's lips, one that was becoming familiar to Buffy.

"Glad to help, although," he leaned in closer to her, their faces mere inches away from each other. His smirk seemed to grow and his eyes glinted as his voice became husky. "I find gratitude far more appealing in other forms, savvy?" He traced an invisible line up her arm, slowly until his hand rested on her shoulder. The other one came up to cup her chin. Buffy just considered him for a moment before a smile grew on her face. The grin on Jack's face broadened and he moved to close the space between them. Buffy backed out of the way at the last minute though and started towards the ship. She looked over her shoulder at Jack.

"I'll make sure to pass on the message to Will," she shouted to him. He grimaced and Buffy only laughed, leaving the frustrated pirate on the docks.

A/N: There it is. Are you happy now? Hardest chapter yet, I tell you! Hope you all liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait this time. Research papers are _not _fun, that's all I have to say. So, enjoy!

Chapter 7:

She found herself in a cave full of treasure and a single beam of light shined down at the center of the room. In the middle of the pool of light stood a chest overflowing with blood. The red liquid etched down the sides and flowed like lava down the hill of treasure; all the way down to her. Buffy stepped in it as if it weren't what it was and moved slowly towards the chest. She could still hear the constant, rasping breath accompanied by a thrumming in her ears. It seemed to come from everywhere and yet she could nearly feel it on the back of her neck.

As she moved towards the blood filled chest, the liquid bubbled and churned. Her eyes were fixed to the patterns it made. The light shining on it made the blood reflective and slowly, she looked into it like she would a pool of water. Her own face looked back at her, impassive and calm. And then it smiled. She stared at it, knowing she hadn't done the same with her face. Instead she frowned but the reflection only smiled even more. She realized with horror that it was no longer her face but that of a skeletons, rotting flesh hanging off of the bone and grinning a lipless grin.

Buffy pulled sharply away from the reflection and nearly fell. The breathing was harder, louder in her ears. It was joined by the thrumming and she finally recognized it as her own blood pumping through her body at an increasing rate. She backed up from the chest with a confusing horror filling up her lungs, brimming over much like the blood and seeping into the rest of her body. She felt suffocated and desperate.

And then it stopped, all of it. No sounds, no blood, no light. She heard and saw nothing. Slowly the sound of her own deep breathes reached her ears.

"Hello?" Her voiced pierced through the darkness but either there was nothing to reverberate off of or she was in an extremely large area. She heard no echo. Something suddenly glowed to life near by her and she stared intently at the only source of light. It took awhile for her eyes to recognize what it was. A cloaked figure stood a little away from her, hood hiding any identifiable features of the face and the fabric falling just right that she had no idea of the gender. Whoever it was seemed to be the resource of the glow rather than a light shining on them. Buffy watched the entity warily. It slowly raised its head to look at her through the shadows.

"Who are you?" She had the feeling of being smiled at, causing her to shift a little on her feet. It made her nervous to think that this being was happy about something and she had no idea what it was. It lifted its head higher, as if considering her for a moment.

"Not yet, Buffy." The three words shattered the dark world before Buffy had any chance to process them. When she came back to herself, it was to open her eyes to a wooden ceiling above her and a thin mattress over another plank of wood beneath her. She shot up to glanced about the room. When the slow rock of the waters sunk into her mind she finally remembered where she was. It was the Interceptor and more specifically the sleeping quarters for the crew. She had taken a bunk near the doorway and, after a warning glare directed towards Jack, the two men had taken beds on the other side of the room. None of them had taken what would have been the commodore's quarters the entire trip. Jack had muttered something about it being too stuffy while Buffy and Will didn't want to take the nicer room over the other.

Buffy looked around the room to find the sleeping figure of Will, but where Jack had slept there was only an indentation in the mattress. She listened for a moment before picking up the soft scuff of leather boots against wood coming from above her. She rose from her bed, feeling that sleep was beyond her by now and headed up. The sky was grey with the morning light when she came above deck. She took the view in for a moment, smelling the salt in the air and enjoying the refreshing breeze before turning to look for Jack. He was leaning against the railing when she found him, hands clasped under his chin and eyes closed. The posture gave him the image of a man in prayer and Buffy would have found this ironic if it weren't for the fact that she had the impression that he actually was praying. He hummed some unrecognizable song, much like a child's lullaby, deep in his chest. Jack swayed easily with the rocking of the ship as he took deep breathes of the salty air. She considered making her presence known but the peacefulness of the scene before her kept her from moving. It almost had the air of a hallowed moment in a church except it was a ship beneath their feet, but Buffy felt in a way that it was this fact that made it such a sacred moment for Jack.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Jack's voice broke her out of her thoughts with a shock. He hadn't moved to look at her but his eyes were now open and the meditative air of the previous moment was gone. His posture suggested anticipation, as all the muscles in his shoulders tensed and his clasped hands tightened in their embrace.

"You're up early." She couldn't think of anything else to say but the words seemed to be a good choice. Jack's shoulder's relaxed and his hands went limp, hanging over the railing casually.

"Bad dream," he said. He looked up at her with a wistful smile, the look in his eyes suggesting that he wasn't entirely in the moment. Buffy wondered where the rest of him was. She joined him at the railing as she took a deep breathe of the morning air and then let it out in a hurried gust. Her chin rested on her hands, much in the fashion that Jack's had been previously, and she pouted slightly.

"Join the club," she mumbled pathetically.

"Anything to do with your… expertise?" Her eyes darted to her left to glare at Jack. He only grinned, like the cat that ate the canary. Buffy had the urge to throttle him, along with the cat.

"What was your dream about?" She said it as if daring him to push the issue, and she expected him to back down if he had any sense about what a slayer could do when angry. Instead, his reaction was something she hadn't expected from the crazy pirate. He became restless and shifted on his feet nervously. He looked out at the water as if searching for something, possibly an escape from the question, but didn't seem to find what he was looking for because he grimaced.

"We should wake the lad, don't you think?" He spun on the spot and trudged down to where Will still slept. Buffy watched him as he went, her brow furrowed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Buffy stared quizzically at the row of pirates on the deck. This was Jack's crew? She stood off to the side, surveying the dirty men as Jack moved down the ranks with Will and another man she'd never met. When he began talking to the parrot on one man's shoulder she had to hold back a laugh as she turned away from the scene. If these men were really mad, they were definitely in the right place. She turned back to the strange scene when the sound of a strong slap reached her ears. Jack was slightly turned from one of the figures, grimacing. Buffy closed the space between herself and the group and nearly laughed as she saw the furious woman Jack now turned back to face.

"You stole my boat," The woman exclaimed. She was dressed similarly to the other pirates, the sleeve of her shirt too long on her suggesting they had been meant for a larger figure of a man. She wore trousers too, along with an overcoat that almost completely hid her figure. She was the first woman Buffy had seen in Tortuga that didn't have her breasts hanging half-way out a tight bodice.

"Actually," Jack tried to reply but the girl's swinging hand connecting with his face once more cut him off as the upper half of his body swung around again. The movement caused him to face Buffy, who had moved into the previously empty space. He grimaced again and Buffy smirked.

"I think I like this girl," she said, trying to hold back a laugh but the shaking of her voice betraying her. Jack scowled and straightened back up to face the still furious woman.

"Borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one," Jack replied desperately. The saying "hell hath no wrath…" ran through Buffy's mind as she stared at the scene.

"A better one."

"A better one!" Jack grasped onto Will's helpful words, which seemed to be working as the anger burned away from the woman.

"That one," Will said again, pointing out towards where the ship was anchored. Jack stared at Will incredulously before agreeing and they somehow made a pact that appeased the woman. She would get the Interceptor and they would get her as a crew member. Buffy smiled as she watched Jack flinch as the girl grabbed her hat from him. As she left, Buffy joined in the group that remained. The man she didn't know spoke up.

"It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Buffy scowled at this and cleared her throat indignantly. This brought the attention of the man to her. His eyes widened as he took in her long blonde hair falling past her shoulders from its leather tie and her obvious feminine physic under the men's clothing. He looked back at Jack.

"Two women, sir? Have you gone mad?" Buffy arched a brow at the man.

"Does this man know who he's talking to?" The man scowled and Will hid a smile behind his hand. Jack seemed unconcerned by Buffy's comment as he squinted up at the sky.

"It would be far worse without them," he finally replied, still staring up at the sky. He then turned, heading towards the crew. Will and the man moved to look up at the sky, staring up at the area that Jack had been contemplating with confusion. Buffy stared at them for a moment before shaking her head and heading in the same direction as Jack.

"We're all mad here," she mumbled under her breath. Buffy looked up as she neared the end of the docks to catch the eye of the woman from earlier. She smiled and moved up to her as she offered her hand.

"I'm Buffy." After a moment of hesitation, the girl clasped hands with her. Her grip was strong, Buffy noticed.

"Anamaria," she answered shortly. After releasing her grip she shifted on her feet and considered Buffy for a moment. "Are you a friend of Jacks?"

"No," she answered quickly. "Well, yes, sort of. We're not friend friends or anything like that. I really don't need that drama right now…" Buffy trailed off as she noticed the confused look on Anamaria's face.

"Sorry," she said, embarrassment leaking through her apology. Anamaria considered her for a moment.

"You better have more intelligence than you show, Buffy," Buffy frowned at this before Anamaria continued. "Come help with the supplies and make yourself useful."

With that, the woman walked off to hoist some extra rope onto her shoulder. Buffy just stared, feeling an extreme urge to pout but resisting. Anamaria's attitude reminded her vaguely of Cordelia, sans the fashion sense and self-righteousness. Cordelia had eventually come around though, and the thought of that made Buffy smile again. She went to grab some of the supplies, noticing the crew eyeing her as she opted for one of the larger crates to carry. She could have gone for a much heavier box but, she decided, if these were to be her crew mates for a while she had no intention of having them wig out on her. After a moment of feeling the men's eyes boring into her, she eventually turned to glare at all of them.

"Get back to work." They immediately jumped to their forgotten tasks, nearly colliding with each other in the process. Buffy smiled. Well, it would be all right to frighten them a little, she thought and then continued her job.

A/N: blah, these past few weeks haven't been the best for me so that's all I can manage for now. Review please, maybe it will brighten my spirits and I'll want to write more.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I especially apologize to Cactus Cat. I had no idea I had a devoted fan. Makes me smile, hehe. Anyways, I apologies again. Finals are coming faster than I'd like (that's what I get for wishing the semester was over). Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 8: Nearing Death

They were close. She could feel it, smell it, and even taste it.

Isla de Muerta… Isle of Death.

It was a very foreboding name and the stench of death that drifted across the waters as they neared it assured anyone that the name was fitting. Her dreams had increased as they neared as well, more images of blood and drums pounding in her head causing her to toss and turn at night. This annoyed her bunk mate, Anamaria, to no end. They had been moved to the commodore's quarters together after a vehement refusal from each to share a room with the crew of dirty, smelly men. Anamaria seemed to respect her more for that, but after the first night of fitful slumber the respect was replaced by annoyance. She had asked Buffy several times about her vision filled nights but Buffy would just brush the question off. Anamaria eventually stopped asking, but the question always burned in her eyes when she looked at Buffy. This was why Buffy had now taken to patrolling the ship at night. She knew it was a fruitless action, seeing as none of the crew was vampire or demon, but it allowed her to keep away from the visions for a little longer and allow Anamaria to rest. It was one of these nightly rounds that brought her to the attention of Jack once again.

Buffy had moved above deck, hoping the night air would help clear her head. She was alone, save for the night watch. They ignored her though and she did likewise. Her senses took in the cool breeze and the blue shadows of a moonlit night for the moment and she drank it all in with delight. As soon as her eyes would close though, images would flash across her eyelids and she would soon be back to where she'd been trying to escape. The tranquility was shattered and she'd find herself pacing again, up and down the ships' length. She soon stopped in her tracks though, the sound of boots following behind her making her whirl around and crouch warily. There stood Jack, fully decked in his pirate clothing with his highly prized hat tilted to the side as he grinned drunkenly at her. Buffy straightened, sending him a withering glare. This didn't seem to faze him.

"You look like a caged cat, Buffy," His voice would have sounded almost… affectionate if it weren't for the subtle undertones of drunken slurs. Buffy grumbled an insult under her breath and turned away from him. Jack laughed, as if it were a game and stepped closer to her.

"We're not even to the island yet and you're drinking?"

"Of course, helps me concentrate." He didn't sound convincing. Buffy sighed and leaned against the railing in front of her. It was no use talking to a drunken man. Everything was a joke or their intoxicated minds just couldn't fathom what you were saying. The next words that came out of his mouth though, were very convincing.

"You can feel it, can't you?" She turned to him in surprise. The swagger was gone and the look in his eyes told her exactly what he meant.

"Yes."

"Then you know that we're _very _close."

"Why is it so strong though," Buffy asked, looking out at the sea as if she could already see the island. "I've never felt something like this before."

"It's how the curse works, or so I'm told…"

"Curse?"

"You don't know?" She shook her head in answer. Jack's eyes closed after a moment as he seemed to slip into a stat of reverie.

"I'll tell you a little story then, eh?" Buffy waited, watching Jack's expression turn more somber by the minute.

"There once was a captain; good, strong man who commanded a ship with black sails."

"The Black Pearl." A smile graced Jack's lips for a moment.

"Aye, the Black Pearl. One day that captain and his crew sailed in pursuit of a treasure, Aztec Gold…" She listened carefully and believed every bit of the tale he told. The slayer now found she understood the dreams that assaulted her every night as things seemed to click into place. She realized something else too.

"Is that the reason why you're helping us?"

"Eh?" He still hadn't opened his eyes.

"To get your ship back?" Jack's lips curled into a smirk and he opened his eyes a fraction to look at her.

"You're very sharp."

"And you're lucky. If they hadn't kicked you off the ship, you'd be cursed just like the rest of them."

"I'm cursed either way, love," he mumbled. The tall pirate left her then, not before giving her one last smile that didn't convince her.

Buffy found her thoughts coming back to that smile every time her mind became idle. It bothered her even if she tried to deny it. What she found even harder to deny was the reason why it bugged her. She was coming to like the crazy pirate. Her own personal restraints were keeping her from saying anything further though, and she was grateful for that. Times like these were not productive to a relationship; she'd learned that the hard way.

"Oi, girl! Stop yer day dreamin'!" She turned to find Gibbs to be the one to shake her out of her thoughts. Buffy grimaced at the man. She still didn't like him after his comment in Tortuga. The man was too superstitious about the most ridiculous things. Her eyes turned to the rope that he and a few of the other shipmates were busy with and she rolled her eyes. The man wanted _her _help after calling her bad luck? She slowly made her way over to help though, despite her displeasure in assisting the man. The men's burden became immediately lighter as soon as she joined in and they were able to do, well whatever you do when you pull a rope on a boat, with ease. She still didn't know that much about sailing even though she'd been at see for quite a while.

How long had she been on this boat? She'd lost count after awhile, once those dreams had started harassing her. It had been awhile though. She could tell by watching everyone. Will became more impatient, anxious that they wouldn't make it there in time. Jack seemed to smile more as they neared their destination though. Buffy had an idea of what the reason was too. To him, this was only a treasure hunt and the prize was the Black Pearl; the ultimate prize.

Will was worrying her though. She found him staring at Jack several times, his eyes cloudy with thoughts. Buffy had asked him several times what was on his mind but the young black smith never gave her a convincing answer. He'd just quickly avert his eyes and the haze of his previous thoughts would be gone. Had something happened in Tortuga, she wondered. Whatever it was, it was bothering Will and it was bugging her to see him like that. She felt tempted to smack the man, hoping that the action would beat some sense into him, but she refrained. She still had her own secrets, and her friends were allowed their own. Buffy just hoped that this one didn't jeopardize their mission.

"Miss Summers," Buffy looked up to see Anamaria. At some point she had sleep back into her reverie and by the annoyed look on the other woman's face, she'd been very deep into it.

"I thought I asked you to call me Buffy."

"The captain wishes to see you." There was no acknowledgement of her words, as was expected from Anamaria. The female pirate still hadn't warmed up to her, and at the rate she was going it would never happen. She mentally sighed and followed the other woman, towards the ship's wheel where Jack stood. He had barely allowed anyone one else to touch it since their departure, which didn't surprise her. Jack stood there, one hand on the wheel to steady it and another holding his compass. She'd overheard a conversation between Will and Gibbs a while back about it and it's interesting abilities. Ever since then, she was able to recognize a strange vibe coming off of it. There was no doubt that it was magic.

"You wanted to see me?" The compass was snapped shut in a second and stowed away. Jack looked up, a small smirk already on his lips. Buffy resisted rolling her eyes at that look. It always foreshadowed mischief.

"How are those dreams, Buffy?" She froze, her eyes only darting to where Anamaria retreated. So, she'd been tattled on then? Buffy had intended to keep that to herself, but it was no use denying it now. Her back straightened as she brought her gaze back to Jack.

"There becoming more frequent; not long 'til we arrive."

"Aye." They fell silent, letting the hiatus in their conversation hold until Buffy glared.

"Is that all you wanted to see me for?" Jack's lips twitched and he arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"You don't appreciate my concern?"

"That was concern?" Any seriousness that the previous subject might have brought was shattered in that moment. She back to bantering with the swaggering pirate. They had been doing so since they'd met, and she didn't think it would end. They continued like that for the next several minutes, the crew eying them until either one sent a look their way. It all stopped though when what had been tickling the back of Buffy's mind intensified in a moment. She spun with the surprise of it, crouching as if an attacker was already there.

"Jack."

"Isla de Muerta." It stood off in the distance, a black shadow against the blue water about it. Buffy glanced around at the crew. Even though they couldn't feel what see did, she could tell it still had some affect on them. Their faces were a mix of worry and determination. It was the determination, bordering on madness, which kept them from high-tailing it out of there at the sight of the death island. Buffy found herself smiling for this reason, feeling her muscles slowly relax from her previous tension.

"It's time," she said, to no one in particular. She hoped that those words reached her dream world though, an answer to the still unknown entity that was pulling her strings. Buffy hoped it was somewhere frowning now. She was finished with waiting.

A/N: Phew! I hope you're all at least satiated for the time being. Isla de Muerta is in the next chapter. Reminder, I'm currently trying to keep up with my classes and the finals my teachers are throwing at me so don't expect much from me for the remainder of the month. I'll be free after the first week of December though, yay! And then things will start all over in January/sigh/. Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ever feel like you're constantly thirsty and the world isn't quite stable under your feet? That's how I've felt since the beginning of this week, so please excuse any horrible mistakes in this chapter. Sorry it took so long!

Chapter 9: Cursed Gold

They tried to leave without her. Jack and Will soon found out, however, that if there is one thing in life that you must never do it is try to stop a slayer. Now as they slowly made there way to the opening of a cave, both men sent Buffy pitiful glances as if they were two children badly scorned. She almost expected one of them to pout any second. The image brought a laugh to her throat, which she let out softly. Will looked at her in sheer confusion while Jack merely grimaced, turning his full attention to maneuvering through the cave mouth. Buffy settled down, letting her humor dwindle to a small smile on her lips. The moment of laughter had helped clear some of the gloominess from her mind that this place seemed to radiate in waves. She took that moment to look around at her surroundings. Everything was cast in shadow, save for the slight flickering of light from their torch. Her eyes were drawn down to the water where she saw glimmering. Buffy could only stare for a moment in fascination at the pieces of gold lying at the bottom. Did the pirates have so much gold that they didn't care if some of it dropped down there? She glanced up to find Will staring down into the water as well, equally if not more amazed at the sight.

"Both obsessed with treasure, I see. Not far off from being pirates yourselves." Jack's smug comment caused Will's head to snap back to glare at the man. Buffy just ignored it, knowing that it was meant to provoke Will. Instead, she continued to stare lazily down into the water until she felt a bump, signaling their arrival at the end of their boat ride. They carefully moved onto land and then continued their journey into the depths of the island cave. Buffy followed behind the two men for a few seconds before slipping by them and quickening her pace. She was just as silent as before, but she heard a hiss from one of them despite this.

"Buffy," it was Will. "What are you doing?"

"Going ahead, what does it look like," she answered in an equally hushed voice.

"I cannot let you put yourself in such danger." Buffy resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead putting her energy into giving the young blacksmith a steady, serious gaze.

"I came to help, Will. I'm not going to hide behind you guys like a damsel in distress while you fight the baddies. I'm going to circle around, try to take them from both sides. Watch for me." With that she quickly slipped off, not letting them get out any further protests. She left Will looking defeated and Jack fighting down mirth.

"It can't be helped, lad. Her breed isn't used to standing still." Will's gaze shifted from where Buffy disappeared to the smug pirate. He grimaced.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sorry, not my place to tell. Shall we?" Jack gestured to the remainder of the pathway. Will didn't move, so Jack sauntered ahead. The blacksmith's soft footfalls soon followed the pirate.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was one thing she found helpful from her dreams now that she was here. She actually knew her way around. Most of the nightmares were full of blood and gore, and the disturbing presence of the entity, but some she just found herself in the caves. She would use these dreams to fully study her surroundings and wander around a few times. When she found the hidden passage off to her left, just like in her dreams, she was delighted that it was actually accurate. Buffy had to admit, if grudgingly, that the unknown deity trying to pull her strings was at least somewhat helpful. It was strange though. The PTB's usually left her alone, only giving orders. This time it was different. Even though they never answered her questions, the fact that they gave her those useful dreams made it seem as if they actually cared. But what was she thinking? What would be the point of them looking out for her if she was only a tool like she was to the PTB?

Light shone up ahead, and she slowed her pace. This was the end of the passage, which meant she was now on the other side of the cave's center. It also meant there was no time for her to brood. Buffy shook her head softly and moved forward. She crouched at where she remembered a jutting piece of rock would block her from the room's occupants and peeked over the edge. Her eyes widened for a moment at the collection of pirates below her. The room was filled with several men that she'd chopped down with her own sword, all now quite alive. If she'd been anyone else this would have come as a great shock to her, but bodies coming back to life wasn't a new experience for her. In the very center of the room stood Elizabeth and who she presumed to be Captain Barbossa. Elizabeth looked relatively unharmed, which relieved her for the time being. If they hadn't killed her by now though, that may not be a good thing.

"Was your father William Turner?" It was the captain. He now grasped Elizabeth's arms roughly, shaking her. For the first time Buffy noticed a fresh cut on the other girl's hand. Elizabeth sent back a retort then and the man shoved her down, causing her to disappear behind the chest and piles of gold. It also took her further away from the pirates.

This was her chance. Buffy leapt from her hiding spot, catapulting herself onto the nearest dingy pirate. He went down without a fight and she was on the next man before he had time to resurrect. She managed to get through a third pirate before the rest of them caught on and attacked her at once. By this time, she was darting arms and swords more than fighting. Buffy hurried towards the chest of gold. She had to get to it for some reason. Even if she didn't know what to do next she had to reach it. It felt as if she were moving through sand in the last few feet between her and the cursed gold. She could hear the pirates shouting and could see the captain standing near the chest with his sword out but she ignored them. When her hand finally grasped the side of the chest, things seemed to go still and for that split second she realized she hadn't seen Will or Jack at all. In the next second, everything went dark.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack rubbed the back of his head, a groan escaping from his lips simultaneously. Had he gotten into the rum again? The sight of rock walls and ceiling instead of the ship told him otherwise. He let his hand fall limp to his side as he rested his head back on the ground for a moment. It touched wood instead of rock and he grasped whatever it was in confusion. When the sight of a boat oar swam in front of him, the realization of what happened came rushing to him.

Thick-headed boy, he thought blearily. Jack pushed himself up with the aid of the oar. He then made his way unsteadily forward, trying to clear his head. When he caught up to that boy he was going to…

"You're supposed to be dead!" The voice sounded surprised, and slightly familiar. Jack's eyes finally focused in on the two pirates in front of him. He then looked down at himself, feeling his chest for any embedded swords or bullet wounds. Any sane man would have bolted by now, but he was still coming to his senses after that blow to the head.

"Am I not?" He was fully intact apparently. He wouldn't be if he stayed here though. Jack turned back towards where he'd come from, but found his escape blocked. He turned around once more, discovering the same to be said for any ways out. He had to think of something fast if he wanted to get out of this. His sluggish brain slowly came to a word that he should use. What was that word again?

"Palulay? Palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili? parsnip, parsley, par - partner, partner?

"Parley," suggested the pirate, Raggeti.

"Parley! That's the one! Parley! Parley!"

"Parley?" The other pirate, Pintel seemed to growl deep in his throat. "Down the depths whatever man that thought up parley!"

"That would be the French." Jack silently sent up a thanks to said Frenchman. Pirates were dirty scum (he should know, he was one of them) but at least they had parley.

888888888888888888888888888

Will and Elizabeth had made it back to the ship safely. Now that they were below deck, Elizabeth's hand bandaged and the story of the medallion revealed, another pressing issue arose.

"What? Miss Summers came with you?"

"Yes, and…" Will hesitated. He hadn't regretted leaving Jack behind. The man had planned to use him after all. He hadn't planned to leave Buffy though. The thought that she was still in there with the pirates made him wince. Why did she have to go ahead on her own?

"Will, where is she?" Elizabeth's eyes were blank, but Will knew she was currently bracing herself for the worst. He sighed, letting his head hang in his guilt.

"I'm afraid she was left behind as well." The sound of Elizabeth's chair scraping signaled her sudden bolt from her seat. Will looked up at her, worry in his eyes.

"We must go back for her!" Elizabeth turned towards the door but was halted by the hand gripping her arm. She looked back to the intense eyes of Will.

"I can't lose you again." Elizabeth set a hand lightly atop his hand that held her. He looked down at it in slight surprise and then back up at her.

"You can't lose a friend either. Please Will." He just stared at her for a moment, his gaze blank. His head slowly nodded after a moment, bringing a smile to Elizabeth's lips.

"Let's tell the crew then."

88888888888888888888888888888888

"How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." Jack allowed his lips to curl further into his trademark grin as he leaned into the oar he still held like a cane. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

He watched carefully as annoyance flickered in Barbossa's eyes. Causing annoyance in his enemies was always enjoyable. It was like dueling, only the weapon was words. This type of provoking, however, was a double-edged sword. If he didn't plan things carefully, he'd be cut. That's why he didn't flinch when Barbossa ordered the crew to kill him. Jack merely raised his head to the turned back of his previous first mate, speaking strongly to him in confidence.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Barbossa stilled and then turned to him.

"Hold your fire!" The pirates all lowered their weapons, though reluctantly. A glint passed through Jack's eyes as he saw his plan unfold before him.

"You know whose blood we need." Jack's grin grew larger.

"I know whose blood you need."

888888888888888888888888888888

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" They were now on the Black Pearl. Jack had been rushed onto it, with little chance to look around. Everything between the cave and the captain's cabin was a blur and now he stood here, negotiating for what should be his. He didn't let his impatience show though. After all, he had the advantage.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" He could see the wheels working in the other man's head. Was he agreeing though or trying to find he's own form of leverage? He didn't have any though, right? Jack's confidence slipped as he saw Barbossa smile slightly.

"I'm afraid that agreement would put me at quite a disadvantage, Jack. Would you actually leave me and my crew on a beach somewhere while we have a guest?"

"What," Jack asked dumbly. Hadn't the boy and his lass gotten away? He couldn't possibly be referring to… His thoughts were cut off as Barbossa's smile grew.

"It's the strangest thing, Jack. Some fiery beauty came springing out of the shadows at us, didn't even know she was there 'til she attacked three of my men. Are you familiar with such a woman?" There was no doubt now of who he was referring to. Buffy had been captured. He wouldn't have believed it was possible with that woman's fighting spirit but there could be no one else. Jack kept his expression unchanged though, biting into an apple he'd picked up from the table as a sign of indifference. He let the conversation hang for a long moment as he deliberately chewed slowly and swallowed.

"Are you trying to bargain with some woman's life, Barbossa?"

"So I'm wrong to presume you know her? I find it hardly a coincidence that you both showed up at the same time on an island that can't be found."

"Aye, I know her. Quite the beauty, but far too fearsome for my tastes." Jack carelessly examined his dirty nails. Inside he felt himself tense, a foreign sensation coiling up in his stomach.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I let my crew have their way with her." Jack let himself smirk, although he couldn't ignore the coils tightening. A light laugh escaped his lips as he let his eyes wander the room.

"I'd like to see you try, mate. That woman puts up quite a fight."

"I'm sure she won't be putting up any objections any time soon," Barbossa replied with a chuckle. Jack's eyes snapped back to the man, which only seemed to please him more. "She's been unconscious since she touched the cursed gold, and probably won't wake for a while by the looks of it."

The coiled feelings snapped inside Jack and he visibly tensed before he could catch himself. It was the reaction Barbossa had been pursuing, which was obvious by the smug look on the other man's face. Jack didn't care at this point, the feelings overwhelming his senses. He stepped towards Barbossa, hand gripping his forgotten apple tightly and turning his knuckles white. This only seemed to humor the man as he chuckled once more.

"Do you plan to attack me, Jack? It won't do you any good." Jack didn't take another step, but kept his gaze on the man before him. Barbossa was right after all. Even if he did attack, he couldn't kill him unless the curse was lifted. The other pirate just stared back at him, smile unwavering. They were interrupted by the entrance of one of the crew members though, and after a few more seconds both turned their heads to look at him.

"Captain, the Interceptor is approaching." Jack's head snapped back to Barbossa. The man's grin turned blacker in a split second as his yellow eyes gleamed with a sick victory.

"Well it seems I may not need you or the woman after all. Put him in the brig." Barbossa then walked out of the room. Jack was approached by two of the crew members then, who he went blindly with down to the brig. His previous energy had suddenly drained from him, replaced by another emotion just as foreign as the first. The Black Pearl was out of reach now, he realized, all because he faltered on a woman. And now the boy seemed to have grown a hero's countenance and was coming back to rescue another damsel once again. Jack grimaced at the thought, also reacting to the rough shove one of his captors gave him as he threw him into his cell. He snorted in annoyance towards the general area of the man, but didn't bother to look up. His eyes instead stayed on the floor, where they wandered until they landed on a small boot clad foot.

Jack immediately recognized it and let his gaze travel up the body to the familiar face. There Buffy was, just as Barbossa claimed. Her body lay in an uncomfortable looking position, showing that she must have just been dumped there without a thought. Jack swiftly moved to Buffy's side and pulled her gently into a sitting position against the side of the ship. He shook her gently and called her name, but she didn't stir. Jack tried again, his shakes becoming rough as he continued. This didn't do anything except cause her head to droop limply in front of her. She was at least breathing, he saw, but this sleep was unnatural. Jack moved next to her and allowed her limp figure to fall half-way into his lap. The movement caused strands of her loose hair to fall in her face and he brushed them away gently with his calloused hand. He was surprised to find that this produced a faint smile on Buffy's lips, but any other reaction he'd hoped for didn't come. Jack settled his head back with a sigh.

"Right mess we've gotten ourselves into, aye?" There was no answer, but he hadn't been expecting one. He closed his eyes, listening to the pounding of feet above him without caring much about what they meant anymore. What was the use? He was in a cage with a sleeping lioness, both of them powerless in the current situation.

A smile crept onto his lips suddenly and his hand unconsciously went to stroke Buffy's hair. He'd finally managed to pin point the feeling that had streamed into him after the announcement of the Interceptor approaching. It made him almost laugh, with the sudden realization that at that point when the threats were diverted off of Buffy he had felt relief.

8888888888888888888888888888

Buffy felt as if her head were filled with cotton as she opened her eyes to a dark world. She knew immediately that it wasn't the real world when the sound of nothing nearly deafened her ears with its familiarity. A light sprung up before her and she winced in the sudden brightness. As her eyes gradually adjusted to the change, she made out the familiar shape of a figure that she'd seen every night for the past week or so.

"Why are you doing this?" The being didn't move. Buffy felt frustration boil up inside of her, causing her eyes to sting with the threat of tears. She pushed them back however, not enjoying the thought of letting this person see her cry.

"Why did you bring me here at a time like this?" This caused a reaction in the figure, as the raised there head a bit in acknowledgment to the question.

"It would have been difficult to contact you before you reached the island," it said, slowly and calmly. The voice sounded distinctly feminine now, and it washed over Buffy in a way that made something tighten in her chest. It sounded familiar. "It is a strong focal point of magic, which allowed me to complete this link between us. Up until you touched the chest, our link was incomplete and I could only send you dreams as a guide."

"Link? Why am I here? Who are you?" The figure moved its hands slowly and purposely towards their hood and Buffy felt herself tense in an unconscious anticipation. The fine fabric of the hood fell down in a rippling wave across the figures shoulders and back. Buffy's eyes followed this movement for a moment before she got back her senses and looked back up at the now revealed face. She froze at the sight of it and suddenly felt the twinge in her chest explode into slight trembles along her body. She opened her mouth but nothing came out and she closed it again to clear her throat and try again. This time a sound came out, hardly worthy of being her voice. It wavered and sounded only slightly over a whisper.

"Dawn?"

A/N: And this is when the commercial break cuts in and you all boo at me as you throw rotten vegetables for such a terrible cliffhanger. I won't care though 'cause I'm tired and my throat hurts. Please feel free to review. I'll be here sleeping with an umbrella over my head…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but December and January were kind of busy months, and also I was just plain lazy on the days that I had free time. This chap wasn't easy, seeing as it's so close to the end now. I hope I didn't totally ruin it. Enjoy!

Previous Chapter:

She froze at the sight of it and suddenly felt the twinge in her chest explode into slight trembles along her body. She opened her mouth but nothing came out and she closed it again to clear her throat and try again. This time a sound came out, hardly worthy of being her voice. It wavered and sounded only slightly over a whisper.

"Dawn?"

Chapter 10: Why?

"Hi Buffy," said the figure that looked like a sister she'd left in the far future. The same small smile that always twitched slightly as if the action itself was awkward graced the girl's lips. A slightly less than graceful wave of the hand in greeting accompanied it. These were two traits that Buffy distinctly remembered from her younger sibling, and the one's that made her most wary. It certainly did look like Dawn, though older she noticed on closer inspection. The movements were the same, the tiny quirks that made Dawn who she was were all very similar and yet Buffy felt a battering of protest in her mind. Memories of the First sprung to her mind and other horrible scenarios as far as the Powers daring to disguise themselves as her very own sister just to manipulate her. Buffy's lip curled unconsciously into a snarl, surprising the figure still waiting patiently before her.

"Buffy?" The worried tone brought Buffy's vision back into focus with a jolt. She stared at the person in front of her for a moment before gathering her words.

"Who are you?" The severity of her voice surprised even her and the pained look on her sister's face made Buffy almost apologize on the spot. She refrained though, images of the First still flickering across her vision. Instead, she watched carefully as the familiar lips of her sister pursed in frustration.

"I know it's hard to believe, Buffy, but it is me. Well, in a way anyways. I can't say I'm entirely who I used to be. Imagine if I'd been a teenager for eternity… but that's not important now," Dawn caught herself in mid-babble. It was something she'd picked up from Willow, but no one could be compared to that redhead and her one breath rants. Buffy found herself resisting the tugging at the edges of her mouth, forcing herself instead to stare relentlessly into her sister's eyes. Protests still shouted in her brain, but no longer dominated as she found herself wanting to believe what was being said.

"I think you better start explaining before we go any further."

"Right," Dawn said, giving Buffy what she read to be a guilty smile. "I'm afraid that "higher-being" you've been cursing all this time would be me."

"You?"

"It's a strange situation. I was and forever am the Key, but with the sudden meddling of a few monks I'm also Dawn Summers. Once it came for Dawn Summers to die, it seemed my green glowy half didn't want to depart with it so easily." The explanation was much like Buffy would have said it, though with a little bit more maturity underlining it she grudgingly admitted.

"So you're some sort of independent deity now?" Buffy couldn't help the disbelief that filled her voice as she held her gaze on Dawn. Now that she really looked at her, rather than watching for any threatening movements, she didn't look like the Dawn she'd left behind. She was older, for one, a noticeable age in her eyes that her Dawn had never had and crow's feet at the corners of her eyes. Silver streaked through her long brown hair, hardly noticeable under the strange glow that Dawn still emitted. Buffy wondered if this was in fact how Dawn had looked when she had died and, if it were so, what had happened. She pulled herself from that thought as soon as it arose, choosing instead to watch carefully as Dawn smile warmly at her.

"Not quite independent as I'd like. I'm still bound by rules, but given the fact that I'm the Key some of my rules are different," She turned, what looked like an open window appearing beside her midair. Buffy moved up to it to see where it led to only to find herself staring at a scene she'd almost forgotten. It was the Summer's residence, her home and it's dining room to be more specific. There sat Willow, an old tome set in front of her as she hunched over it with a stern look on her face. Beside her sat Tanya, doing the same while occasionally coming up to jot down a note. In the background she saw Xander pacing as Anya followed him with her eyes. A figure suddenly entered the room, bringing Buffy's attention away from Xander's movements. It was Dawn herself, though more like the one Buffy remembered leaving behind. Her sister paused for a second in mid-step as she passed where the window Buffy gazed through would be, but then continued on to the table as if nothing happened. Buffy glanced over at the Dawn standing next to her questioningly.

"My old self is linked to me enough that she feels me for a split second, but quickly forgets that she ever felt anything."

"This isn't one of your memories then?"

"No, the Key has and will always exist and so is less subject to time than others. I both live in this time frame and the one we view now." Dawn nodded towards the scene before her to emphasize her words. Her other self, at that moment, leaned over the two women at the table and snatched up a free book. She then quickly moved to a free seat and opened it to the first page.

"What are they doing?"

"Looking for you." Buffy looked up in surprise, and then back at the group with a furrowed brow. She hadn't thought that they'd think she was still alive.

"How long after I jumped did this happen," she watched as Dawn flipped carefully to another page and began reading just as cautiously. Her sister looked so focused and Buffy suddenly felt a pang of guilt that they were going through all this trouble for her. She then looked up at the Dawn that was with her to find her smiling sadly.

"It's been about a week since you jumped. There wasn't a body after the portal shut and we were afraid that you'd been sent to a hell dimension."

"But I wasn't," Buffy stated with a bite to her words as she thought of the worry her family had been put through. "I'm here, because of you. Can't we tell them that?"

"No, that would defeat the purpose of my actions," Dawn stated matter-of-factly.

"What is that purpose, exactly? I'm kind of wiggin' here with all the unanswered questions." Buffy's hands tightened into fists as her frustration bubbled up further. Dawn turned to her, locking Buffy with a stern gaze in order to get her message across.

"First off, if I hadn't sent you here you would have died. Also, the repercussions of that would be greater than you living but elsewhere. Second, the purpose I spoke of wasn't really a purpose until you just showed up in Port Royal."

"Showed up," Buffy trailed off as she suddenly grasped the implications of those words. "You didn't mean to drop me off smack dab in the middle of Brits-R-Us?" It wasn't a guess, and Buffy found it to be correct as she saw Dawn nod. The small smile that played on her sister's lips, however, told her that there was more. Buffy looked at her expectantly and after a moment, Dawn let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I had meant to drop you off moments after Glory's portal was closed, safe and sound. There were complications though…You're really going to hate me for saying this, but it has something to do with Fate."

Fate. There was that word that made Buffy's blood rush every time she heard it. Buffy and Fate had never gotten along too well, and their relationship didn't seem to improve now that she learned that it had thrown her this curve ball.

"So I was supposed to wind up somewhere where they've yet to invent proper plumbing, in a town that would be pillaged by a crew of pirates that won't die, and follow them across the ocean to only fall unconscious once I touch a stupid chest?"

"Yes," Dawn stately bluntly. When Buffy only responded with a blank stare, she continued. "The falling unconscious part is really my fault, but everything else I believe is right. It's really hard to believe, but I you have a purpose here."

"And that is?" Dawn pursed her lips for a moment in thought before replying.

"You're not going to like this no matter what I say, so I'll just say it," Buffy raised an eyebrow to signal that she was listening. "Fate's got a job for you."

Buffy swore enough to make Jack grin with pride. Her sister winced but stood patiently for Buffy to calm down again. Once she did, she fixed Dawn with a heated gaze which made the sister/deity shuffle from one foot to the other in nervousness. After a moment though, the slayer's eyes seemed to soften as they took on a confused light.

"Do you work for Fate now? Is she making you do things you don't want to do, Dawn?" The concern was evident in Buffy's voice now. Her sister only gave her a reassuring smile.

"We don't have much time left here, so I need to tell you this quickly. No interruptions, ok?" Buffy nodded obediently, though reluctantly. Dawn's serious gaze kept her silenced though and she waited patiently for an explanation.

"Something bad is going to happen, something the current slayer won't be able to handle herself. Humans are dabbling into things they shouldn't, and we both know what that can lead to." Buffy nodded, understanding. She'd seen many disasters occur because people thought the supernatural could be manipulated to be their tool. If there was one thing she'd learned, it was that messing with the paranormal could lead to dark ends.

"So what do I do?" Her sister smiled sadly at her.

"You say goodbye to your old life… and me," Dawn added the last part hesitantly, as if she didn't want to hear it herself. "You'll receive some slayer dreams soon as clues to follow, but other than that I'm afraid you'll be on your own."

Buffy looked back at the still open window to her old friends. They all were in the same state as they were before, completely oblivious to being watched.

"How will things be without me there," she asked.

"It will be hard, but we'll get through it. I wanted to make things different by saving you, but we now know that isn't an option." Buffy brought her eyes back to her sister standing beside her and then moved to hug her. She noticed as they hugged that Dawn now towered over her slightly more than she did when she was a teen. The thought of the years she'd miss while Dawn grew up made Buffy's eyes sting as she pulled back from her sister's embrace and gave her a long look.

"I'm going to miss you guys," she said, referring to the Dawn in front of her and the group. Dawn gave her one last smile and then Buffy felt the ground lurch from underneath her. Everything went completely dark as something pressed at her side and she felt a distinct rocking. She also felt a hand stroking her hair but she couldn't open her eyes, as she realized the darkness was due to them being closed, to see who it was. Her limbs also refused to obey her and so she let herself relax, straining what senses she had to figure out what was going on around her.

She was on a ship, as far as she could tell, but had no idea where said ship was going. The gentle strokes along her temple and through her hair told her that at least she was in safe hands for the moment. Buffy focused on that comforting feeling and tried to forget about her temporary paralysis. Her ears caught onto a soft rumbling which she soon realized was the deep-chest humming of a man as he droned out a nameless tune. It was soothing, she thought, and familiar. The slight haze in her mind kept her from recognizing it though and so she just listened, smiling even though she doubted it actually reached her lips.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"We come to make a bargain with you," said Will Turner, now standing on the deck of the Black Pearl, its crew surrounding him. He had his pistol out and ready to shoot at any moment. A chuckle ran through the pirates like a wave at his words, ending with the captain's own rough laugh.

"Bargain? Boy, what's in yer head?"

"I've come for the woman that you hold captive." Captain Barbossa grinned showing his rotting teeth. Will resisted the urge to twist his face in disgust at the sight.

"Aye, we have a woman on board. But what makes you think you're in any position to bargain for her, eh?" In a split second Will was up on the edge of the ship, gun now pointed at his own neck. The crew stirred with confusion and a gasp arose from the other ship as they watched what was happening.

"Will, don't," came the shout of Elizabeth from behind him. "This isn't what we planned!" He ignored her though, remaining stiffly in place. As much as it pained him to hear that tone from Elizabeth, he knew this was the only solution. The pirates now all looked at him curiously, waiting for an explanation. Will took a deep breath and then shouted strongly over the crew.

"My name is Will Turner," his name raised a stir in the group. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," yelled one of the pirates, a skinny one with a wooden eye, as he pointed at Will. At these words the entire crew tensed up, watching Will warily and his finger at the trigger of his pistol.

"On my word, do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker." Barbossa stepped forward carefully, nodding his head.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"The girl goes free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Will thought for a moment and then glanced back at his miscellaneous crew and Elizabeth.

"And the rest on that ship," he gestured toward the Interceptor with his pistol. "They are not to be harmed." The pirate captain seemed to consider the bargain for a moment before smiling.

"Agreed."

888888888888888888888888

"This isn't what we agreed," came the yell of a voice Jack immediately recognized. The sound of it made him groan as he was shoved up on deck. Apparantly Will had done what was expected of him and done something very, very stupid. Jack stomped up the stairs, feeling his mood blacken once again. In front of him one of the crew members was carrying Buffy, her body still slack since she remained unconscious. His mood only got worse as he watched the man jostle her. It was no use telling him to stop though, seeing as speaking up would only make it worse on Buffy's part. She'd most likely wake up sore all over, but at least none of the bumps and bruises would be his fault.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. They will go free, it is you who failed to specify when or where," Laughter rose from the crowd of pirates as Jack was shoved through them along with Buffy. When Barbossa caught sight of him, he stopped laughing and grinned evilly.

"It looks as if the little poppet is still resting. Let's allow Jack to be a gentleman fer once and accompany the lady overboard, shall we?" Jack's gaze shifted from Buffy's limp figure, to Will and then to Barbossa. He put on a smile which felt more nervous than he wanted it.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this."

"Jack, Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you governor of on our last little trip." Jack glanced over at the island and grimaced. It was the same island. He looked back at Barbossa, his eyes unreadable.

"I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it," Barbossa unsheathed his sword and prodded Jack with it. "Now, off ye go along with the woman. I'm sure you two will get along quite well 'til the starvation sets in." Buffy was dropped in front of Jack and would have fallen on the deck if he hadn't reached out his bound hands to catch her. She was surprisingly light, but the awkwardness of his clad hands supporting her midsection where she hung like a piece of meat made it difficult. He glanced down at her worriedly. The small woman was still unconscious, which would make swimming very difficult. Jack stood his ground, making no moves toward the water. He had one last thing to do before being thrown overboard _his_ ship and perhaps his attempt at stalling would allow Buffy time to wake. Jack jostled her slightly in his arms, both to adjust her to an easier position and in hopes of waking her as he stared at Barbossa.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right," Jack noticed a twitch go through the blonde beauty in his arms. "Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forth."

Jack's pistol was thrust at him and he barely caught it under his chin to keep it from falling. He knew that he must look ridiculous by now, but didn't care. His mind briefly fancied the idea of asking for another pistol since there were two of them, but realized that even if Barbossa agreed Jack already had his hands full. Sparrow smiled weakly at all the pirates as they watched and waited for him to jump into the water. He found himself with another dilemma at that moment. How _was_ he going to get overboard? Barbossa seemed to see the problem as well since he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Would someone please help Jack escort the young lady overboard?" One of the larger pirates separated himself from the group and made his way towards Jack. Jack stared up at him warily, barely noticing as Buffy shifted again. A small grunt came from the slayer as she was lifted roughly by the pirate. Jack could only stared blankly for a moment as the girls eyes blinked open just as she was being thrown into the water. A yelp escaped her mouth just before it went underwater and Jack's brain finally kicked in as he quickly jumped in after her.

A/N: Blah, sorry again for the long wait. Distraction is my middle name.


End file.
